Lovely Circumstances
by Takara-Star
Summary: Arisa, Hana, and Yuki decide to put on a play to get Kyo and Tohru together.
1. A Playful Idea

Lovely Circumstances.

By Takara-Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

Summary: Arisa, Hana-Jima, and Yuki decide to do a play to get Kyo and Tohru together.

-----------------------------------Curtains Up------------------------------------

Chapter One: A Playful Idea

"It's irritating to watch!" exclaimed Arisa with an exasperated sigh. "They are both so clueless, or something."

"Yes, I think so," Hana replied. "I think they need a push in the right direction. Neither of them will make the first move."

Haru's blank face seemed curious; although, it was hard to tell. But he did give some input. "Settings," he said bluntly. "Setting usually always work."

"Huh?" Arisa's face became bewildered. "Settings?"

Yuki decided to translate to the best of his ability. "I think he means, 'right place, right time', or the 'right conditions.'"

"Hm," said Haru with a nod.

"But…how could we do that? Dinner, Dance…?" Arisa said, thinking out loud.

"A play would do it," Hana replied. "With Tohru-Kun, and Kyo-Kun as the leads. He might say 'no' at first, but Tohru would do it happily. If he sees how excited she is, he'll feel bad for quitting. So, therefore, it _should_ work."

"Okay, but what play?" Yuki asked, wondering if this were even a good idea.

Haru began reciting a line in his deadpan tone. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Refuse thy father, and deny thy name! And I'll no longer be a Capulet!"

Yuki went wide eyed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," said Haru with a small smile. "We are reading it in class. It might be cool to actually perform it."

"Romeo and Juliet is a grand idea," Hana said, writing something down in a notebook.

"No one will suspect a thing. Everyone will think we are just doing it because our classes are reading it," Haru added.

Yuki wasn't sure about the whole thing, he decided to talk to the student council about it anyway. Hana and Arisa would bug him about it to no end. So, he might as well say something. Also, secretly, he wanted to play Mercutio, Romeo's best friend. Mostly just to make Kyo angry. "I'll discuss it with the rest of the student council. I'll have to tell them why we are doing the play, though."

"Go ahead," Haru said with a chuckle. "I'm interested to see what happens.

-----------------------------------Curtains Up------------------------------------

"Students, listen up!" Mayu said, getting everyone's attention. "Yuki Sohma has an announcement to make. Everyone pay attention to him, and the student council."

Everyone went quiet as Yuki made his way to the front to stand with the other student council members. When he got up there, he cleared his throat, and began to speak. "As was discussed with some of you," he said, referring to Arisa and Hana. "We will be putting on a play. I've gotten permission from the Principal, and we will be doing _Romeo and Juliet._" Many of the girls went 'ooh' and 'ah' as if they were imagining themselves as Juliet with Yuki, or Kyo. He continued, "Our class and the student council are in charge of the play. And the Student Council has already discussed who will play who." Yuki motioned to the student council members to began telling who was who.

Manabe winked at the class. "Lets get this show on the road. Now, the role of Lady Montague, Romeo's lovely Mother, will be played by Saki Hana-Jima san."

Machi sighed. "I will be playing Lady Capulet, Juliet's Mother."

"For Mercutio, the role will be played by Yuki Sohma. The rest of Romeo's friends will be played by Hatsuharu Sohma, and Chibi!" Put in Manabe.

"I am NOT _chibi_!" Nao said angrily.

Kimi did a hair flip, and blew a kiss at Kyo, who just grimaced. "And Lord Montague will be played by Kakeru Manabe; While Lord Capulet will be played by Takuru Kasaki." Kimi winked flirtatiously at Takuru, who waved back dreamily. His girlfriend kicked him in the leg.

"The nurse role will be played by Arisa Uotani. And the role of Narrator will be played by Momiji Sohma," Nao said, looking at his clip board.

"Now for the two leads," Manabe said slyly. "Juliet will be played by…drumroll please!" a group of boys in the band began to beat on their desks. "Miss Tohru Honda-san."

"Eh?" Tohru said, looking up. "Me? Juliet?" she looked completely stunned, as if she couldn't believe it. "Th-thank you…such an honor…"

"And Romeo _will_," said Yuki, putting emphasis on _will._ "_Will_ be played by…Kyo Sohma."

Kyo dropped his pencil, and nearly fell out of his desk. Was this some kind of joke? Was he hearing things correctly? His face looked bewildered.

Tohru looked over at Kyo and blushed. This would be interesting. She watched the movie version with her mom once. She would have to…_kiss_ Kyo. She blushed even deeper, and felt herself fill with a quiet happiness. She did not mind it at all. She smiled and impulsively let out a giggle. "If you're playing Romeo, Kyo-kun, that makes me happy. I'd feel much more comfortable playing Juliet with you as Romeo."

Kyo blushed at Tohru's cute smile. "I…uh…um…" he just couldn't say 'no'. "Yeah, yeah. Fine. I'll play Romeo."

"Cool," said one of the boys. "You two get to swap spit!"

Tohru's heart beat faster. Kyo's did the same; but Kyo would NOT be talked to that way. "It's disgusting when you put it _that _way!" But, truthfully, Kyo was looking forward to doing the play with Tohru. As strange as it was.

Hana and Arisa looked at each other with knowing smirks. So far, so good. At least, that's how it looked.

End Chapter One.

A/N: I am so excited about this one. I am in Drama Club at school, and we are going to be doing a play where the characters use _Romeo and Juliet _as a way to get the two lead characters together. Then I thought that would make a great idea for a fan fiction idea. Not only that, but I really like _Romeo and Juliet._ It's a great play.

Everyone caught the joke behind which role Hana is playing right? I just had to cast her as Romeo's mother. The relationship between her and Kyo is extremely amusing to me. I laugh whenever I think about it.

Thank you for reading this! I will have chapter numero dos up soon!

-Takara Star.


	2. Lights, Camera, Catfight!

Lovely Circumstances

By Takara-Star

Chapter 2: Lights, Camera, Catfight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…it belongs to Natsuki Takaya-Sensei. I am only an obsessed fan who writes fan fiction.

---------------------------------------Curtains Up------------------------------------------

"Oh, so you're playing Juliet, Tohru-kun? Nice; _very_ nice!" Shigure said with approval. "Who's playing Romeo?"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

Shigure snickered. "Wow, _Kyo_? Are you serious?! First the _Sorta Cinderella_ play, now this?"

"Yes! Exciting, isn't it?"

"_Very_," Shigure replied with a chuckle. _Something tells me that those two getting the lead roles is no coincidence,_ he thought to himself. _There's no way that it is a coincidence._

Kyo wasn't at the house at the moment. He was at the dojo. So, he wasn't there to scold Tohru for telling Shigure about the whole thing. But, the only reason he was doing this play was to not let Tohru down. It was exciting for her, and he didn't want to flat out say 'no' to her and make her sad.

Tohru began to read her script. She wanted to get reacquainted with the story. As she read, she tried very hard to understand. Mercutio and Romeo were having a conversation at the beginning. Apparently, Romeo was sad because the girl he was currently in love with decided to become a nun, and he couldn't marry her. While Mercutio started jumping to conclusions wondering if he were gay. At least, that's what she got from it. She sat there at the table engrossed in her reading. She thought she heard Shigure say something, but she couldn't be sure. She thought maybe he said something about going to see Akito, and that he'd be back the next day. Soon, she even forgot about the time.

The sound of something being set on the table broke her attention. "Eh?" she looked up at Kyo, who had just gotten back from the dojo.

"Is it good?" he asked smirking.

"Yes," she replied, blinking. "It's very good."

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, looking around.

Tohru looked at her watch. "It's seven-thirt…Oh no!" She jumped up, running into the kitchen. "I totally forgot about dinner!"

Kyo chuckled as she dashed into the kitchen. He had also had begun to read the play. At the dojo, he had a surprise party for all of his students. So, Kyo just sat, read the play, and ate Pocky the entire time. He thought that the play was interesting…so far. As far as a story was concerned, it was pretty good. It wasn't what he had expected it to be. Maybe playing Romeo wouldn't be so bad. He'd never read it before, and knew very little about it. The only things he knew were, 'love-love, kissy-kissy.' But he was beginning to see that there was more to the story. Plus, by playing this role (not that he'd say this to anyone.) he'd get to kiss Tohru numerous times. Not just at the performances, but at the practices as well. That was something to be happy about.

There was a definite downside though. That was the fact that Hana-Jima was playing Lady Montague. Romeo's Mother. Oh Joy. In his opinion, that was probably the worst part. What was the chance that she got _that_ role? He wondered if it were merely chance, or if she blackmailed someone to get that part.

He walked into the kitchen to see if Tohru needed any help.

"Can you cook the rice, Kyo-kun?" she asked, throwing a salmon fillet into a griller; it sizzled.

"Sure," he said. He poured the rice into the rice cooker, and turned it on. "Where's Shigure? Yuki?"

"I can't remember exactly. I was reading the play; But I think that Shigure-san said he was going to go see Akito, but wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I think Akito-san is sick. But, Yuki-kun is at the school, doing something." She sprinkled some spices over the salmon.

"Okay," he said. "Want to run lines during dinner?"

"Yes!" Tohru replied tossing another fillet into the griller. "We can start from the beginning, and I can do Mercutio-san since Yuki-kun's not here."

Kyo grimaced. "I can't believe he's playing my best friend in the play. It's…too weird."

"Well, uh, what scene are you looking forward to the most, Kyo-kun?"

_All the ones with you and me,_ he thought to himself. "Can't decide yet, exactly," Kyo replied, blushing.

"Me too," Tohru replied, blushing as well.

As they sat down to eat, they read through the script; pointing things out; discussing the meanings of some of the more difficult parts. Then, they ended up at the party scene. The first part with a kiss. Romeo takes one look at Juliet, and falls in love with her at first sight. They exchanged a few more lines; then…

"Should we skip this part…or do you want to…give it a try?" Tohru asked, her cheeks flushed.

"Let's…practice. I think we might need it," He blushed too.

"O-okay."

Kyo said his next line, then just as if they were performing, he placed both hands on the sides on the sides of her face…closed his eyes…

"My word, Kyon-Kichi!" rang a proud, loud, voice. "I never knew you had it in you to gallantly sweep a beautiful young woman off her feet! Truly amazing I must add, that you had the courage to do something so _charming_ as to honor the lovely Tohru-kun with a gentle, sweet, kiss. Or, were you wanting it to be passionate and wet?" Ayame let out a royal sounding laugh.

"Wha- What?!" Tohru exclaimed, blushing and freaking out.

"You're distgusting! Where did you come from anyway?" Kyo said, eyes, wide with fury. His face was red as well.

Ayame looked taken aback. "My mother's womb, of course, Kyon-Kichi! Or, do I need to explain what happens in a romantic relationship to where the result is another human being?"

"NO!" Kyo burst out furiously. "Don't talk about that! Shishou already had this discussion with me! Now leave!"

"Not very friendly are we?" Ayame shook Kyo's complaint off. "Very well, then. Tohru-Kun shall know about the birds and the bees then!"

"N-n-no, Ayame-san! My Mom already told me too! There's really no need! No need at all!" Tohru's face was now purple from blushing so much.

"Just leave, Baka!" Kyo yelled.

"Now, now, Kyon-kichi. That's not very gallant! You apparently want me to leave so you can continue your little love fest," Ayame replied laughing.

"No, Ayame-san! We just want to work on our lines for the school play. We're doing _Romeo and Juliet._ Kyo-kun and I have the lead roles," Tohru said, hoping to at least get Kyo calmed down a little bit.

Ayame nodded. "I see now. How Wonderful! Another way for Mine and I to work our magic! We shall make the costumes again!"

"Okay, whatever," Kyo said, feeling exhausted. "Now tell me what you are doing here."

"To see Yuki. He said he had something to discuss with me. So, I came forthwith like the wonderful brother I am!"

"I think Yuki-kun is at the school, Ayame-san," Tohru replied. She secretly wished he'd leave soon. She liked Ayame a lot, but, he was really causing Kyo problems.

"Then I shall go forthwith! Goodbye, Tohru-kun! Goodbye, Kyon-kichi! I bid you adieu!" and with that, he walked out the door.

"Finally," Kyo said with a sigh. "He's gone. Now where were we?" He placed both hands on either sides of her head again, then he leaned in. He gently placed his lips on hers. Her heart began to pick up speed. This was too good to be true. Even though it was only practice, she made the most of this moment. Kyo forgot they were practicing. He knew it when he began, but then forgot. Both of them did. Then…

_Click!_

They both stopped to see Ayame holding a camera. "I just had to capture this moment on film! The sweet Tohru-kun's first kiss! Ja bye-bye!" He dashed out the door quickly leaving a deeply blushing Tohru-kun, and a fuming mad Kyo-kun.

"What was THAT for?" Kyo exclaimed, very close to being in a rage.

Tohru was too stunned to actually say anything. She sat there, mouth hanging wide open, plum faced again, eyes wide open. The only sound that left her mouth was, "Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh…."

---------------------------------------Curtains Up------------------------------------------

"Did you get it?" Arisa asked Ayame. "Show us."

Ayame pulled out the camera. "I did get it! Amazingly talented as I am!"

"I can't believe you got it without Kyo beating the tar out of you," Yuki said curiously.

"They were both stunned. Kyon-kichi looked mad and surprised at the same time. Dare I say, it was rather amusing to see them that way!" Ayame declared.

Arisa took the camera and looked at the photo. "Score!" she said, balling up her fist. "This Photo is perfect!"

"But of course!" Ayame said loudly. "I'm the image of perfection!"

"No, you're not, Nii-san!" Yuki retorted.

"I'm _mostly _perfect then."

"You're really great with a camera, Ayame-san," said Hana. "You caught them very well. You should be our photographer, _and_ costume maker."

Ayame bowed to her. "I shall be honored, Saki-san!"

"Let Kimi see! Let Kimi!" Kimi burst in grabbing the camera.

"Hey!" said Arisa, annoyed. "You could be more polite and ask!"

Kimi just ignored her. "Ooo, Kyon-Chan is gorgeous!"

"Lay off, Kimi. Kyo's off limits," Arisa said, threateningly. "Don't you remember _why_ we are doing this play? We are doing it to get the two in the photo together."

"Can't Kimi flirt a little? No boy can resist Kimi's charms!" Kimi stuck her lip out.

"That's debatable!" Nao said, finally speaking.

"Actually," said Yuki, sarcastically. "Kimi flirting with Kyo might not be such a bad thing. Kyo's a tough nut to crack. It'll show just how much Kyo likes Tohru. It may push him to be Tohru's boyfriend quicker." Yuki laughed.

"And what if it doesn't?" Arisa asked. "And he falls for miss third-person over here?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Kimi talks in third person to be cute, Yankee-chan!" Kimi retorted.

"Overdoing it is more like it," Arisa said, giving Kimi an annoyed look.

Ayame turned to Yuki. "I would really like some popcorn."

"Why?"

"For the show of course!" Ayame replied, referring to Arisa and Kimi.

"Kimi is cute! Ask Yun-Yun, Nabe-kun, or Chibi-Chan!" Kimi said hoping she beat Arisa in comebacks.

"I am NOT chibi!" Nao said angrily. "Keep me out of this!"

Yuki nodded at his brother. "Popcorn sounds good." They exited to get some popcorn, and wake Manabe up.

"Kimi says go to the abyss, Yankee-chan! Poof!"

"Oh, I feel sooo threatened," Arisa said, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you so mean? Kimi thinks you should eat soap!"

"Oh, please. A tramp like you has no authority to tell me what to do."

"Kimi's a tramp?" Kimi narrowed her eyes.

"I sure didn't say you were the 'Holy Mother'," Arisa scoffed.

"You asked for it, Yankee-chan!" Kimi tackled Arisa, swiping her face with her fingernails. Arisa rolled on top of Kimi pushing her arms down.

"Don't mess with me, girl!" Arisa yelled.

Kimi didn't listen; even though Arisa gave her a warning. Kimi kicked Arisa, then tackled her again, biting her arm.

"OW!"

"Mrow, cat fight!" Manabe yelled, carrying a bag of popcorn.

Arisa slapped Kimi, while Kimi just bit Arisa's arm again. Harder.

"Ahh! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Arisa screamed, then punching Kimi's nose.

Kimi returned the punch with a punch in Arisa's chest. "Take that, Yankee-Chan!" She yelled.

Arisa flinched, but only for a second. She flipped Kimi on to her stomach, twisting her arms back, sitting on her legs. "I don't want to fight tramp. Trust me; If I wanted to, I could beat you so bad that you'd need a doctor. Now stop, before I beat your little butt black, blue, and red. I don't want to fight you. But, if you keep it up, I won't have any other choice, will I?"

Kimi grimaced. "Fine! But let Kimi go!"

"Do you _promise _to stop being an idiot?"

"Maybe," Kimi replied stubbornly.

Yuki sighed. "Kimi, just stop. I really don't think you want to fight Uotani-san. It wouldn't be a good idea to fight her. She's apparently much more experienced."

"While you fight like an animal!" Manabe added.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," Yuki muttered at him.

"Fine! Kimi won't say 'stupid' things. Just let Kimi go!"

Arisa stood up, letting go, but not letting her guard down.

"I wish I had a camera to record that," Manabe said with a sigh.

"Here's one!" Ayame declared proudly.

"Yes! Take it from the top ladies!" Manabe exclaimed, setting the camera to video record setting.

"Not a chance," Arisa said quickly.

"Yes, let's! Kimi says Yes!"

"I don't think s-"

Kimi tackled Arisa again.

"Oh my," said Hana in her dead pan tone. "I believe my skill is needed."

"Hana-Jima-san…I'm not sure that's a really necessary!" Yuki said, trying to figure out what to do. He turned to Manabe. "And you, give me that camera! You are such an idiot!" Yuki quickly snatched it and turned it off.

"My, my," Ayame said shaking his head. "Let me handle this!"

Kimi pushed Arisa out the door, then ran out herself. Ayame followed after them. "Ladies, please. Is this all really nes-"

The others in the classroom listened as Ayame somehow became involved in the fight. Then, the inevitable happened. A 'boom' was heard, then Kimi's shrill scream.

"Eeeek! Eeeek! Snake! Snake! Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

Yuki put his hands over his eyes. "What…an…idiot…"

"Wah?" exclaimed Arisa. "He's a snake? How is this possible?!"

"Uh, Yun-Yun, is there something I should know? I think I missed something here," Manabe said, looking at Yuki curiously.

"I think I get why your waves are so strange," Hana said with a sigh.

"I don't think I want to know," Nao said turning back to his notebook. "I don't want to know…I don't want to know...I don't' want to know…I don't want to know…"

Yuki sighed, and looked at Hana, knowing what he needed to do. She'd understand. "I need to hug you."

"Go ahead," she said, very interested.

"I didn't know you went for Goth types, Yun-Yun," Manabe teased.

"I don't," Yuki said, putting his arms around Hana.

_Poof! Boom!_

---------------------------------------Curtains Up------------------------------------------

_a/n:_ I am getting really excited about this story. As I write it, I keep getting excited as I pen the words for this story. I really wanted to do a cat fight scene with Arisa and Kimi. Their personalities just clash! It's funny- Ayame already knew about the play when he met Kyo and Tohru at the house. But, for the next chapter, you can expect more D-R-A-M-A and H-U-M-O-R. I think that's a really good combo! Stay tuned for Chapter Three: The Balcony Loves No One!

Arigoto, everyone!

-Takara-Star


	3. The Balcony Loves No One

Lovely Circumstances

Chapter 3: The Balcony Loves No One

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

A/N: Hey, everyone! I am sooooo thankful to everyone reading this. I am being flooded with reviews, and I couldn't be happier. I've never gotten so many reviews for one story! I will definitely keep it coming. I feel so honored and happy by how much everyone likes my story. You all have no idea how much I appreciate my readers!

---------------------------------Curtains Up--------------------------------------

"As I told you all keep your mouths shut about this! Nii-san won't say anything, but if you spread this around, it will be the end of us!" Yuki said, grave faced.

Arisa nodded. "I definitely won't say anything." She took out a hand mirror and looked at her black eye. "But Miss Third Person over here better not open her mouth."

"Kimi's not a gossip, stupid Yankee-Chan!" Kimi stuck her tongue out at Arisa.

"Whatever," Arisa said, boredly.

Then, Kyo and Tohru entered the auditorium; still unknowing of the situation. "We're here!" said Tohru happily. "Where are we starting?"

"Let's see…" Yuki said, looking at his notebook. "The balcony scene."

"Okay," Tohru said, smiling. "Kyo-kun and I worked on it last night."

"Yeah, we've got the idea," Kyo said, acting indifferent.

"Okay then. Get on that stage!" Arisa pushed them toward the stage.

Once up there, Tohru stood on the balcony, while Kyo stood behind the paper trees.

"Action!" Manabe yelled.

Kyo recited his lines perfectly. From the beginning, standing behind the trees.

Then Tohru said, with a sigh, "Ay me."

"Ah! She speaks!" He recited. "Oh speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night; being o'er my head as a winged messenger of heaven unto the white upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy pacing clouds and sails on the bosom of the air!"

"Romeo," said Tohru, looking up at the sky wistfully. "Romeo…Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Refuse thy father, and Deny thy name, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Wow," whispered Kimi. "She is really good!"

"They both have great chemistry for this role," Manabe added, also in a whisper.

The lines flowed over the next few minutes, leaving the student council and Tohru's friends breathless.

"Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'aye', and I will take thy word!" Tohru grabbed Kyo's hands. "Yet if thou swearest, thou mayst prove false; at lover's perjuries. They say, love laughs; oh gentle Romeo! If dost thou love me, pronounce it faithfully; or, if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say, 'thee nay.' So thou wilt woo, but else not for the world! In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light; but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have me cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess. But that thou overheardest ere I was ware my true love's passion. Therefore, pardon me; and not impute this wielding to light love which the dark night hath discovered."

Tohru leaned over little more to be a _little _closer to Kyo; but this proved to be a not so good idea. Suddenly, the balcony began to fall. Tohru let out a startled yelp as Kyo caught her in his arms, crashing to the floor in a tangled heap, and an orange cloud.

Tohru let out a groan as she slowly sat up. She looked down at the pile of clothes in front of her, with two tiny orange cat ears sticking out. Kyo seemed to be unconscious. "Kyo-kun are you okay….?" Tohru nudged him softly, as everyone rushed up onto the stage.

Kyo let out a small, groan, and shifted a little bit. He pushed himself out of his pile of clothes and looked up tiredly at her. "Ow….my wrist hurts…"

"Oh no! Do you suppose it's broken?!" Tohru exclaimed, as if someone just pushed her worry switch 'on'.

Arisa smirked as a held back laugh came from her. Then, she couldn't keep it back. She began to laugh full force, falling on to the stage floor, beating her fists and kicking her feet. "He's…a…cat…!" she laughed loudly. "HE'S A CAT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"That is quite amusing," said Hana, unfazed by Arisa's outburst.

"I _thought_ you said that everyone transforms into animal from the _Chinese zodiac_," Manabe said, eyeing Yuki curiously.

"Yeah…well, haven't you ever heard the _story_ of the Chinese zodiac?" Yuki replied coolly. He looked as if he was about to have a breakdown.

"Well, I can see one of the reasons she likes him so much," said Hana. "She really _does_ like cats."

Kyo winced. "We _reeeeeally _need to be careful with the balcony scene."

"_I'm soooo sorry! W-which one hurts?!_" Tohru had entered full freak out mode.

"My right one," Kyo said, pained. "And stop freaking out like that. You're just going to get a fever again, you know. It's fine; I know it was an accident, okay?"

Tohru nodded. "Okay." She picked him up, and his clothes. She was going to take him home in a few minutes.

Kimi, who had said nothing about the incident until now, burst over to Tohru. "Let Kimi see! Kimi will help!" She touched Kyo's head gingerly.

Tohru pulled away a bit, from Kimi. She had heard rumors of this girl. She didn't know if they were true. But, Tohru WAS a girl; and although she was softhearted, she couldn't keep herself from getting jealous. She didn't want to take any chances with Kimi. "No, really Kimi-san. You don't have to help. Don't trouble yourself."

"But Kimi _wants_ to help! Let _me_ hold him for a minute!" Kimi reached out for Kyo again.

Tohru jerked away. "N-no, Kimi-san. I'll take care of him." She held him a little tighter.

Arisa stood up. She had finally stopped laughing. "Lay off, Kimi."

Kimi gave her an irritated look. Then said, "Hmph," and rushed out the door.

"Why aren't you all freaking out? I just turned into a _cat_," Kyo said curiously to everyone.

"We…figured it out the other night," Machi said, finally saying something. Machi had come in right after Ayame had transformed the other night.

"Eh?" Tohru looked bewildered. "H-how?"

"Long story. And it involves mostly Ayame, Kimi-san, and Uotani-san," Yuki replied.

Kyo's ears went back. "So _you're _telling me that the ENTIRE student council and these know about our curse?!"

"Yup," said Manabe, pulling out a hacky sack. "We know."

"What will we do if Akito finds out? What then, huh?!" Kyo hissed.

"He won't find out," Yuki said calmly. "As long as no one runs their mouth."

"But more importantly," said Arisa with a smirk. "YOU'RE a CAT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Mr. Tough guy is nothing more than a little orange kitty cat!"

Kyo growled. "Shut up! I can't help the way I was born!"

"Yes," said Hana with a small chuckle. "But it's still amusing."

Arisa got back down on the floor, on her hands and knees, singing the Meow mix theme song. Kyo was still in Tohru's arms, but he was _fuming_ mad.

"Uh, er…," said Tohru, wide eyed. "Let's got take care of your paw."

"Yes, lets. Get me out of here, _please._"

So, they exited, leaving everyone to their conversations.

---------------------------------Curtains Up--------------------------------------

Tohru hurried home, carrying Kyo. When, home she set him and his clothes in the bathroom, shut the door, and then waited at the kitchen table with an ace bandage to put on him when he came out.

"Does it still hurt, Kyo-kun?" she asked, wrapping his hand and wrist.

Kyo sighed. "It feels better than it did earlier." He then paused in thought for a moment. Then he said, "By the way…you did a really good job at practice."

Tohru laughed nervously. "I tipped over the balcony, turned you into a cat….I'm not quite sure that specifies as a good job."

Kyo shook his head with a chuckle. "No, I mean…before that. Your acting was really something. You really did a good job."

Tohru blushed. "Th-thank you. B-but… your acting was good too!"

Kyo reached up, and took a lock of her hair in is fingers. "Thank you." Then he touched her face with the tips of his fingers, wondering what to say next.

_Click!_

"Mon Friere Magnifique, Tohru-kun, and Kyon-kichi!" Ayame said, bowing with _that_ _blasted camera_, as Kyo thought of it. "Ja Bye Bye!" Ayame added, skipping out the door in a hurry.

"WHAT?!" Kyo exclaimed, beginning to go over his boiling point.

"Uh…," Tohru said, at a loss for words.

"What is it with him and snapping pictures of us?! It's like he's a kid with an _annoying_ new toy!"

"Well…uh…uh…"

"Next time he does that…._NO MERCY_!" Kyo said, standing up, shaking his fist at the door.

"W-well, maybe Ayame-san has a new hobby! Photography?" Tohru put in. Of course _she'd_ say something nice about it.

"Wha? Tohru, a hobby goes bad when people use it for _bad_ purposes; such as what Ayame's doing. But a hobby _stays_ good when they use it for good. Ayame's just flat out-"

"Stupid?" said Shigure, throwing open his bedroom door.

Kyo jumped from fright. "GAH! _Why, why, why_ do you do that?!"

"Do what?" Shigure asked innocently.

"Forget it." Kyo sat down in exasperation at the table next to Tohru. "Shouldn't you be working on your manuscript or something? Making your editor go suicidal again would _not _be a good idea, you know. You might actually cause her to kill herself at some point."

Shigure sighed. "Let me have some fun! It's not like she's _really_ going to kill herself."

"But, Shigure-san…uh, uh…Wouldn't it be nice if you could do that at least once? She does work very hard for you!"

Shigure considered this. "Well, maybe I could. Micchan does have to constantly put up with me. I'll consider it. But, for now, I will now go to a lingerie store and buy bras for everyone!"

Kyo and Tohru looked at him in shock. "B-bras?" Tohru said with a surprised voice.

"Yes, what is your size, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked smiling.

"Wha-what?!" Tohru's face blushed red.

Kyo, hit him on the head. "Shut up, you pervert. That's _her _business, not _yours!"_

"Ow…that hurt. Oh, but in that case…I'm sure you would like to know, wouldn't you, Kyo-chan?"

"_NO!" _Kyo hit him again.

"Ouchies! Come on, I'm just _kidding._ I'm not really going to do that, you know. But I am going to go see Haa-san," Shigure stood up to go out the door. "See you two lovebirds later."

Kyo and Tohru said nothing else as he walked out the door. Neither of them had anything else to say to the whole 'Lovebird' thing. Kyo didn't have anything to say, because, honestly, at this point, he wasn't sure which direction their relationship was going. Tohru? She felt the same way. Kyo knew he was in love with her, but, was she in love with him? Tohru knew she was in love with Kyo, but, was he in love with her?

Tohru looked over at him, considering what to say next. Finally, she said, "Are you…um…would you like to go out to eat, Kyo-kun?"

He gave her a smile. "Sure."

---------------------------------Curtains Up--------------------------------------

a/n: I'm not getting these chapters up as quickly as I'd like. School is going pretty tough…I'm trying my best. But I promise that I will post ALL of the chapters on here. I live in Georgia, and I'm a junior in High school. We have here in Georgia what we call the GHSGT (Georgia High School Graduation Test). We have to pass it to graduate. I've already passed plus (a really good grade!) on the writing portion (that was taken earlier this year.). Anyway, I've got tons of reviewing to do. Plus, I'm bad with turning in my work…I'm sooo scatterbrained. So, I usually have make up work(I always manage to pass my classes. Well, except for PE in the 9th grade. But that wasn't completely my fault. It's a whole other story though). But, I always fit in time for writing, as little time as I have. But because everyone seems to really like this story, I will continue to post chapters. How long it will take, I don't know. But, I'll do my best! I've already gotten to chapter 8 on paper…it's just a matter of typing up the other chapters.

I thank everyone so very, very much who reads this story! Please review!

-Takara-Star


	4. Not All is Fair in Love and War

Lovely Circumstances

By: Takara-Star

Chapter 4: Not all is Fair in Love and War

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya sensei.

---------------------------------Curtains Up----------------------------------------

(One month later; a week before dress rehearsal for the students at Kaibara High)

"The dress is so pretty Mine-san!" Tohru said, smiling. Tohru's dress for the play was pink with belled sleeves, and embroidery. _Silk._

"I'm glad you like it, Tohru-kun," Mine replied, hemming the skirt. Just as the costumes had been for the _Sorta Cinderella_ play, the costumes were turning out very nice for this one. Also, the past month had been going very well; except for the fact that Kyo's wrist was in fact, broken, not sprained. 

Everyone was doing a great job with their lines, but when Kyo and Tohru recited their lines, everyone was completely in awe of their acting at practice. Everyone assumed, and they were right, that they were in love with each other; but were so clueless about each other's feelings. _Neither_ of them would make the first move.

In another classroom, Arisa spoke frantically to Hana. "I would have thought that they'd be together by now! It just doesn't make any sense. What are we going to do now?"

"We've laid out the settings, now, we wait," replied Hana with a sigh. "But, it's bound to happen sooner or later, Arisa."

"I know, but, I just want Tohru to be happy. And when the two of them look at each other, it's like…like…you can really _see _how they feel about each other. It's love. You can just see that."

"I know," Hana said quietly. "Their waves emanate that. It's incredible, really. Their feelings are extremely intense and deep. Whenever they reach my brain, I feel very happy."

Arisa chuckled. "I wish I could sense things like that sometimes."

"It's a heavy burden to bear, Arisa. Some of the feelings I hear are intense negatively. It's not always a good thing."

"I know," Arisa sighed sadly. "But what if we are doing all this in vain?"

"I don't know. But…I think they are acting on their feelings _through_ the play. If they could somehow act on them without the play involved, then there you have it. We should just be patient. It's all up to them now."

"Yeah, you're right. We've done all we can do."

"Uo-Chan! Hana-Chan!" Tohru called. "Come look at my dress!"

The two of them exited the room and walked into where Tohru and Mine were. 

"Wow, it's just lovely, Tohru-kun," Hana said smiling. "I know exactly how we can do your hair. It will look so pretty."

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" Mine said with a wink. "Pink really is Tohru-kun's color."

Arisa and Hana nodded in agreement. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"May Kimi come in?"

"Yes," Mine replied.

Kimi skipped in with a smile. "Is my dress ready, M-" She froze stiff when she saw Tohru's dress. Then, she narrowed her eyes, and left.

"Is she okay?" Tohru asked curiously.

"She's jealous, I think," said Hana, patting Tohru's shoulder.

"Jealous?" Tohru blinked confusedly. "Jealous…of _me_?"

"Yes, I think that is exactly what it is," Arisa said, glaring at the door. "I'll be right back." Then she left to follow after Kimi.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Tohru asked.

"Well," said Mine, measuring the sleeve. "It seems to me, that Kimi's main goal in life is to seduce every guy in sight. She knows she is cute. And then there is you, Tohru Honda. You're playing Juliet with Kyo-kun as Romeo. Kyo-kun is one of the best looking boys in school. You, Tohru, have a million-watt smile, and are _very_ adorable. You're very cute, Tohru-kun. She wants Kyo. She sees you as a rival. That's what it looks like."

Tohru bowed her head, and blushed. "Th-thank you! That's very kind of you to say! But, Kimi-san is _much_ cuter than me!"

"No, Tohru-kun, you're cute in a different way. You're adorable without even putting forth any effort whatsoever," Hana said smiling.

"Thank you…" Tohru said quietly. "Those are very kind words to say."

---------------------------------Curtains Up----------------------------------------

Arisa had followed Kimi out of the room. Arisa was getting very sick and tired of her. She was getting _exhausted_ from dealing with her. When she finally found her, she was ready to really give Kimi a piece of her mind.

"Kimi!" Arisa called.

Kimi turned to look at her. "What, Yankee-chan?"

"You," said Arisa angrily. "I don't care if you think _all_ the boys like you. I don't care if you're jealous of Tohru. But, if you do anything to her-"

Kimi cut Arisa off. "Shut up, Yankee-chan. If Kimi is jealous of that…that…stupid girl, then it's between Kimi and her. Kimi doesn't care you are her best friend or not. You lay off of Kimi."

"Why are you so jealous anyway?"

"Why should Kimi tell _you_?"

"Because," Arisa said with a groan. "If we all understand _why_, maybe we could come to a truce."

"Kimi shouldn't have to make a truce with anyone she doesn't like.

"Fine," Arisa said with a sigh. "Your problem, not mine. But once you do something to Tohru or Kyo, consider it war." Without another word, she turned back towards the classroom.

---------------------------------Curtains Up----------------------------------------

"Ah…love is in the air…I feel it!" Shigure said with a sigh, secretly referring to Tohru and Kyo.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked picking up a piece of crab with his chopsticks.

"Probably just more of his nonsense," Yuki said, rolling his eyes.

"Wherever did you get that idea? I'm just telling you all to be on your guard for…twitterpation!"

The three of them looked at him in surprise. But two of them looked at him like he was an idiot (one guess who those two were).

"Twitter…pation?" Kyo asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You really are an idiot, stupid cat," Yuki said, rolling his eyes again.

"How am I an idiot? Shigure's the idiot!" Kyo exclaimed. 

"First 'Jason'…the DVD's…now this. You really are a stupid cat," Yuki said with an exasperated sigh.

"Stop calling me 'stupid'!" Kyo exclaimed angrily.

"Spring is a wonderful time for love! Twitterpation can happen to anyone!" Shigure said, winking at Tohru.

"Really?" Tohru said, leaning forward in earnest.

"Yes," Shigure said, using his 'intelligent' voice. "It could happen to Yuki; it could happen to you; and it could even happen to Kyo."

"What now!" Kyo asked threateningly.

"Yes, it could _even happen to Kyo_!" Shigure said happily.

Kyo gritted his teeth. "I still have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You really are an idiot, yet again. Did you live under a rock when you were little?" Yuki asked.

"NO!" 

" 'Twitterpation' is a word from _Bambi_, stupid cat."

"Stop calling me 'stupid'! Who cares about some _Bamming Bee_ anyway!" Kyo scoffed.

"Like I said…a stupid cat."

"Shut up!" Kyo stood up and dashed out the door.

Tohru watched as he ran out the door, then, turned to Shigure. "Will it really happen to me? Really?"

"If I may say so," Shigure said smiling and pointing at the door. "It probably has already happened, Tohru-kun."

Tohru blushed, finally realizing the true meaning of 'twitterpation.' _Crazy in love…spring fever._ "Uh…um, I have to…clean up…" Tohru said, picking up the dirty plates and going into the kitchen.

"That wasn't nice, Shigure," Yuki said, glaring at him.

"Ah, well, one knows why you are doing this play. Might as well help out some."

"How did you know?" Yuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, Yuki-kun."

---------------------------------Curtains Up----------------------------------------

Kyo sat on the roof, fuming. He was getting tired of being called stupid. He knew he was ignorant…but, it wasn't completely his fault. At least he worried about more important things…for instance… taking care of Tohru.

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo turned his head to look at Tohru. "Hey." He gave her a small smile, and motioned for her to come sit next to him.

Tohru pulled herself up on the roof and sat next to him. "I need to talk to you," she said.

"Hm? Me too."

"You want to go first then, Kyo-kun? Or me?"

"I really don't know," he replied, blushing.

"Well, why don't we work up to things?"

"Well, um, okay. If you say so."

Tohru sighed. "Yuki-kun and Shigure-san were hard on you earlier, weren't they?"

Kyo said nothing, and just stared up at the stars.

Tohru looked away. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. I shouldn't have asked that. 

He turned to look at her. "Huh? No, it's okay, Tohru. I just wasn't sure what to say."

She peeked up at him. "You're not upset with me?"

"No," he said quietly. "I don't think I could get angry with you. Not anymore, anyway."

Downstairs, the phone was heard ringing. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Yeah," He replied. "I know I sometimes sound curt with you…but, I'm never actually angry with you."

"I see," Tohru said, feeling a smile creep up on her face. "Kyo-kun?"

"Hm?"

She took in a deep breath. "I…I just want to say that I…"

"You what?"

"I love-" Tohru was cut off by Yuki's frantic yelling. 

"Shigure where are they!" he was heard.

"I think they're on the roof," Shigure answered.

Tohru looked at Kyo with a wide eyed look. He too looked back in surprise.

Yuki climbed up the ladder furiously. When her got to the top, his eyes were wide with fear. "Akito is in a rage!"

"He always is," Kyo answered confusedly.

"No, it's one of his worse ones! We need to get out of here! Momiji just called with what little strength he had. He said that Akito was on his way here!"

"What set him off?" Kyo asked, frantically looking at Tohru.

"Momiji and Hatsuharu were discussing to themselves about how the student council _and_ Hana-Jima-san and Uotani-san figured out about our curse. He's already beat both of them!"

Kyo jumped to his feet, pulling Tohru to hers also. "Where will we go? Shigure will probably tell Akito where we're going!"

Tohru began to tremble. "I don't care where we go. Can we just leave, please?"

"Why don't we just discuss where once we get of this property," Yuki suggested, climbing down the ladder. 

Tohru followed suit, then Kyo. The three of them then dashed up stairs to grab a few things to take with them. In five or ten minutes, they were dashing out the door with little more than a goodbye to Shigure, who looked at them, bewildered. When they made it to the road, they began discussing where to go.

"We should probably go to Hana-Jima-san's house, or Uotani-san's house. Then call everyone for an emergency meeting tonight. Including Nii-san, and Shihan."

"Why do we need to bring Shishou into this?" Kyo asked.

"Because," Yuki said with a sigh. "We need at least two adults to help us. He seems to be the best one to turn to. And Nii-san is already in on this, anyway. It's his fault we're even in this mess."

"I'm scared," Tohru whispered without realizing it.

Kyo took her hand and held it. "It'll be okay. I promise. Akito won't touch you. He'll have to answer to me first."

They finally decided to go to Hana-Jima's house. Then, they walked in silence. Kyo's thoughts wandered to the conversation he had with Tohru on the roof. "_I love…"_ What was she trying to say? Was she trying to say that she loved him? He began to blush at the thought.

When they reached Hana's house, Tohru timidly rang the doorbell. Megumi opened the door. 

"Tohru-san? What's wrong?"

"There's an emergency, Megumi-san. We need to speak to Hana-Chan right away," Tohru said, voice shaking.

Hana appeared down the hall. "I thought you'd be coming. Come in."

Tohru came in, while Kyo and Yuki followed slowly; creeped out some. Hana led them to the living room. "Please sit. Now what's wrong?" Megumi sat next to Hana.

Yuki looked to Hana worriedly. "Akito has found out about the exposure of our curse. Momiji called us at home a while ago. He and Hatsuharu were discussing it, and he beat them. Momiji called and told us that Akito would be coming out to Shigure's house. We didn't tell Shigure where we were going though. He would definitely tell Akito."

"I see…," Hana's eyes narrowed. "And Akito…san is…?"

"The head of the Sohma family, and represents God in the zodiac," Tohru replied, almost in a whisper.

Kyo and Yuki looked at her in surprise. How did she know Akito was 'God'?

"That is a problem…" Hana said with a sigh. "What should we do?"

"We need to call a meeting tonight for everyone involved," Yuki said. "We need to come up with a plan."

"I'll call Arisa," Hana said, standing up. "We'll have the meeting here. Tell Megumi what's going on. His skill might be useful." With that, she exited to use the phone.

---------------------------------Curtains Up----------------------------------------

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! You don't know where they are!" Akito screamed at Shigure. "How can you NOT know where they are! You're their guardian!"

"True, my dear Akito-san. But I'm not their parent. And truly, I have no idea where they could be," Shigure half lied. He didn't know where they were exactly, but he had a few ideas. But apparently, the phone call was about Akito. That's why they left so abruptly. 

"You are so incompetent!" Akito shouted. "How could you let them leave!"

"It looked like an emergency, so, I said nothing."

"Idiot dog!" Akito slapped Shigure across the face. "So stupid! Hatori, we're leaving!"

Hatori nodded, and followed after her. But then Hatori stopped. "Just a minute, Akito. I have to discuss something with Shigure. Excuse me." Akito just nodded and walked toward the car.

"Shigure," said Hatori seriously. "Do you have any idea what is going on here?"

"Vaguely," said Shigure, rubbing his face where Akito had hit him. "If I'm not mistaken, it seems that more people know about our curse."

"You'd be correct."

---------------------------------Curtains Up----------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, I don't believe I've ever gotten this far in a Fan fiction. With how busy I have been lately, I'm surprised that I've finally gotten this chapter up. Especially with the GHSGT, and Prom coming up, I'm going to be a busy, busy, girl, as I mentioned in chapter 3. But, I do very much appreciate my readers. R and R please! Thank you so very much for reading!

-Takara-Star


	5. Stupid Cupid

Lovely Circumstances

By: Takara-Star

Chapter 5: Stupid Cupid

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya sensei.

(A/N: OMGoodness! When I saw the reviews everyone gave me for chapter 4, I freaked! I am so very happy that everyone loves my story this much! I had no idea that it would have the effect it would have. Again, I thank everyone so very, very, much. It is very encouraging to have people who support my writing.)

-----------------------------Curtains Up-----------------------------

As everyone gathered into Hana's house, everyone (the student council, Ayame, and Kazuma) wondered why they had been called so urgently.

"We called everyone here tonight because of a conflict. The head of the Sohma family has figured out that you all have figured out about our curse. This is _not_ a good thing. We have someone in our family that can suppress memories as well. Which is most likely what will happen. And some of us could get beaten to a pulp as well."

"Ouch…so, this Akito person is violent?" Manabe asked, wide eyed.

"Yes," Yuki replied with a sigh. "He definitely is."

"I think," said Kazuma. "It would be best if everyone laid low for a while. This really isn't a good situation."

"We could let Tohru-chan, Kyo-san, and Yuki-san stay with us," said Mrs. Hana-Jima. "We have plenty of room."

"I think that is a _very_ good idea," said Kazuma with a nod.

"W-wait…stay here with…?" Kyo sputtered. He really did not want to live under the same roof as Hana.

"It's for the best, Kyo-kun," Tohru said looking at him with a nervous smile. "We probably won't be here for too long. Maybe just until Akito forgets and moves on to something else...um…I think…"

"Something like that. But it's extremely important that everything stays in this group. Akito doesn't have to know who knows about the curse. When we do the play, we need to do everything efficiently, and plan for the unexpected. At school, we shouldn't hang around too long before or after. We might need to have meetings at each other's houses instead. If we plan ahead, Akito won't be able to keep up with us."

"_I _could be a distraction," Ayame declared. "I'll make my tea for Akito-san as many times as he wants."

"How can _tea_ be a _distraction_?" Yuki asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Tea isn't very distracting," Kazuma said confusedly.

"But _sake _is!" Manabe exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air.

"Sake is a _great_ idea! Kimi thinks that is a great idea," Kimi clasped her hands.

"We are not making Akito drunk," Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Akito got drunk once, but it wasn't a good thing. Akito is…a _maniac_ in that state."

"Even more than he usually is?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Well…let's just say he gets really hyper."

"Oh."

Arisa looked at her hands with a small glare. "Besides, I think making him drunk would be wrong anyway." Tohru looked at Arisa knowingly. Her father was an alcoholic.

"I really think that everyone should to as Yuki said to do," Kazuma put in. "That seems to be the best option at this point."

"Which was what, again?" Manabe asked.

"Lay low, and plan ahead," said Machi. "Isn't that what you said?"

"Pretty much," Yuki said with a sigh. "That's pretty much all we can do for now."

-----------------------------Curtains Up-----------------------------

(The next day)

"Places everyone!" Mayu shouted. This was the day of_ major_ work on the play. Almost everyone had all of their lines memorized. They only a few days left.

"Do you remember you line, Kyo-kun? There was one you were having trouble with," Tohru asked, swiping on some fruity lip gloss.

"I hope so," he replied. _Lip gloss,_ he thought to himself. _That'll make for an interesting kissing scene. Wait…what am I thinking?_ He shook it off. Who cared about sticky lip gloss anyway? "Well, need to go wait to get on." He turned toward the left side of the curtain.

"Okay," said Tohru, smiling. "Do your best, Kyo-kun. I think Mayu-sensei's in a bad mood."

"Huh?"

"The boys in the last class were driving her crazy. I just thought I'd warn you."

Kyo chuckled. "Thanks for the warning." He then went to stand next to Yuki.

Then, the practice began. Tohru wouldn't go on until later, so she stood backstage and talked to Arisa and Hana.

"Tohru?" Arisa whispered. "Are you going to tell Shigure where you and the others are staying?"

"No," Tohru whispered back. "Yuki and Kyo aren't really sure if he can be trusted. I will call Shigure and let him know we are fine though, and that we are still going to school. We owe him that much, I think."

Arisa sighed. "Shigure's close to Akito then?"

"I believe so. But members of the zodiac all have a very strong connection to Akito. They can't hate him even if they wanted to."

"Ouch, that's some bond."

"Hm. Yes it's very interesting," Hana said, seeming to pop out of nowhere.

It took all Tohru had to not let out a yelp. "H-Hana-chan!" she whispered in surprise.

"Hana, don't pop out of nowhere like that, okay? Especially backstage," Arisa whispered coldly.

"My apologies," Hana replied softly. "I did not realize I had done so."

"Hey," said Haru. "'Sup?" Haru's face was clearly bruised and he had a bandage on his face, and some on his arms.

"Wow, he really got you good, didn't he?" Arisa asked, wide eyed.

"Why are you here, Hatsuharu-san? Shouldn't you rest?" Tohru looked worried.

"I'm sore, but I'll be okay," he replied. "Momiji had it worse than me. I told him that he should have stayed home, but, he's tougher than we give him credit for."

"He certainly is," Hana agreed. "He seems to carry a lot on his shoulders."

Then, something crashed backstage. Mayu's eyes narrowed. "Stop the play." She stood up and began to make her way to the stage.'

"Takuru, how could you?" a girl screamed.

Tohru and everyone looked over at what had happened. The culprit? Kimi.

"You had your chance," Kimi said innocently to Takuru's girlfriend. "Kimi's obviously better for him than you are. It's your own fault."

"I can't believe you kissed her Takuru! You promised me that we would always be together! You promised me that you'd never hurt me!" The girl cried.

"Sara-chan…" Takuru reached out to comfort and apologize to his girlfriend.

Sara slapped his hand away, and began to cry. She ran off stage, running into Mayu.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Takuru kissed Toudou-san!"

"I see," Mayu said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm sorry that happened." She marched backstage. "Kasaki! Toudou!"

The two of them walked up to Mayu. 

"First," Mayu said angrily. "PDA is against the rules. Second, kissing another girl who isn't your girlfriend, and seducing a guy who isn't your boyfriend is just low. Both of you go home. One day suspension."

The two of them nodded and made their way to the stairs on the stage. But before Kimi left…

"Kyon-Chaaaaan!" Kimi said flirtatiously. "Kimi wants you to take her out to tea. Can you take Kimi out to tea? Kimi thinks you are really hot. Are you strong?"

Kyo blushed, but he narrowed his eyes. "I don't like you. You really need to leave people alone. Seriously." He turned to go backstage.

"Huh? You don't like Kimi?"

"I said, leave me alone."

Kimi's eyes went wide as he turned away. "Wait!" she blocked his way, then grabbed his shoulders, kissing him.

Kyo's eyes widened, and his body stiffened. _What was she doing?_

"KIMI!" Arisa yelled.

Kimi abruptly let go of him and turned to look at Arisa, Hana, and Mayu. Tohru looked down sadly; she stood behind Kyo. She had come in right after Kimi had started kissing him.

"Kimi! _Four_ days suspension! Now LEAVE!" Mayu shouted.

As Kimi walked past Arisa, Arisa said, "I warned you, Kimi. It's war."

Kimi scowled as she stepped off of the stage. Tohru felt her eyes well up, and she ran off of the stage past Kyo, and her friends.

"T-Tohru?" Kyo wondered why she was upset.

"She got here after we did. She didn't see that Kimi forced that on you. Tohru, um…well…" Arisa trailed off, trying to find words. 

Kyo looked down. "I see." Then he ran off the stage to go after her.

-----------------------------Curtains Up-----------------------------

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I've gotten this far. I'm so glad this story is going so well. Again, I thank my readers. Chapter 6 will be up soon. I promise! R and R please! Thankies!

God Bless!

-Takara-Star


	6. Going Get Tough, Tough Get Going

Lovely Circumstances

Lovely Circumstances

By Takara-Star

Chapter 6: Going Get Tough, Tough Get Going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya-sensei.

--Curtains Up--

Tohru's heart felt like it was being ripped in half, as she ran. She had seen. Kimi and Kyo kissing. It was unbearable; the pain coursing through her.

She finally found herself outside of town. She wasn't sure how long or how fast she had been running. She came to a path in the woods, and ran down it, her thoughts all consuming.

She should be happy for Kyo, but, she couldn't shake off the feeling of loneliness. The pain in her chest swelled to the rest of her body, and she collapsed, tripping over a tree root, and tumbling down a steep hill; where she passed out in exhaustion.

A while later, she opened her eyes and stared at the setting sun. Her body ached; and her head pounded furiously. One of her legs felt swollen, and she was extremely tired; so much, that she couldn't move.

"Tohru?" a young female's voice called worriedly. "Tohru, is that you?"

Tohru's eyes turned to the shape coming toward her. "You're all beat up," the voice said, once its figure was at her side.

--Curtains Up--

Kyo frantically searched every where he could possibly think of to find Tohru; as had everyone else. When he reached the park, he slumped down on the bench in exasperation. _Where in the world could she have gone_? He thought to himself. If Tohru was hurt, he would be intensely angry. He knew that when she pushed herself too hard, bad things happened. He'd especially be angry with Kimi. If _she_ hadn't had kissed him…

Okay- secret was out. Tohru _did_ love him. Now there was the task of finding her, and letting her know what happened…and his feelings for her.

"Kyo!"

Kyo turned to see Arisa running toward him. "She's been found!" she said, panting when she reached him.

"Who found her? Is she okay?" He asked, standing up.

"Yuki said someone named 'Rin' found her or something," she replied, sitting down, trying to catch her breath.

"Great," he said with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad she did."

Arisa looked at him curiously. "You know this 'Rin'?"

Kyo nodded. "Yeah…she's one of my many cousins."

"Oh…well, anyway, Tohru's injured though. She's exhausted, has cuts and bruises all over her, and possibly a broken leg." Arisa hung her head sadly.

"Really…" Kyo felt anger rise up in him. "How'd it happen?"

"Apparently, she was running at top speed, all the way out of town. She started running, tripped, and fell down a hill."

"Well, we should probably go," he said, starting to walk in the direction of the hospital.

Arisa nodded. "I'll catch up later. I need to find the others and let them know."

--Curtains Up--

Kimi sat on her bed. Why should she care about what she did earlier? It wasn't _her_ fault all the boys liked her (or so she thought). She also felt that even though Kyo said that he didn't like her, he actually did. She felt that it was right to let the other girls know the sad reality: The other girls just couldn't compete with her.

Or, maybe…she was heartless. She pondered on this. Did she really go overboard? Was it _really_ the wrong thing to do? She decided that she wasn't sure. She'd use the next few days to think.

When her cell phone went off, her instant reaction was that it was a boy; indeed, it was, but it wasn't what she had expected.

It was Yuki.

"She's in the _hospital_," he said rather coldly. "Because of the stunt you pulled at practice, Honda-san's exhausted herself, and she's injured. Kimi-san, you need to realize that your actions are hurting others. You have to realize one of these days the negative impact they can have. You deeply hurt Honda-san and those other two today. Flirting in and of itself is okay; but it goes to far when it hurts others. Flirting with people who apparently like someone else is just low."

Kimi listened intently. His words…cut deep. Tohru was in the hospital. Not that it was completely Kimi's fault…but, Kimi started it. If she hadn't done what she did…maybe she herself wouldn't be alone right now, and Tohru wouldn't be in the hospital.

--Curtains Up--

Tohru slowly opened her eyes to look at the ceiling. Her eyes darted to the window, then to the IV in her arm. Slowly, the memories came back to her.

"Tohru?" Isuzu asked, standing up from her chair. "How do you feel?"

Tohru thought for a moment. Then said, "Tired."

"You've had a hard day, haven't you? Yuki told me."

Tohru nodded as a tear fell.

"He didn't kiss her back, you know," Isuzu told her. "Yuki said that you saw them from behind, and that the other girl forced it on him."

Tohru looked over at her, eyes wide. "Really?"

"That's what I was told."

So…it was all a misunderstanding. Kyo hadn't kissed her back. Tohru's heart pounded hard in her chest. But now…Kyo know about her feelings. What did he think about _that _part?

As if reading her mind, Isuzu said, "He ran out after you to look for you. Apparently he looked every possible place he could think of. He's really worried about you."

"Where is he, Isuzu-san?"

"On his way here."

"R-really?" Tohru quickly sat up straight, and winced as a sharp pain shot through her leg. "Ow!"

"Stupid!" Isuzu exclaimed. "Don't move your leg! It might be broken! The doctor will be in here in a little while to take you to x-ray."

Tohru nodded again, relaxing.

"I bought you some ice cream," she said to Tohru. "I thought that you might be hungry when you woke up."

Tohru nodded, taking the ice cream from Isuzu. "Thank you."

--Curtains Up--

Akito angrily stood up and stomped her feet as she paced around the room. She had to figure out how to get those three kids. Then, erase the memories of those who knew. But would she erase Tohru's memory? No. Not this time. Akito would be torturous towards Tohru. She didn't know how the 'outsiders' found out. But, she just assumed that it was Tohru's fault. _That woman is trying to ruin me, _she thought grudgingly. She was paranoid. Just like she always was.

"Where are they?" she asked herself quietly.

All three of them would be punished.

"Any information on them yet, Kureno?" Akito asked staring out the window.

"No; except for that Tohru-san is in the hospital." Half of it was true. Kureno did have some more information. But, Arisa was involved, so he kept his mouth shut.

"How did she end up there? Where did you find that out?"

"Hatori-san told me," he replied. "But I did not figure out how."

"I see," Akito said, thinking. "This makes things more interesting."

--Curtains Up--

Kyo rushed into Tohru's hospital room. "Tohru?"

Tohru looked over at him. "Kyo-kun?"

"Hey…" he said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

She blushed. "I've felt better. But, I guess I'm okay. My leg hurts."

"And you've got a lot of cuts and bruises," he added, touching bandage on her arm.

Tohru let out a small giggle. "That too."

"Where's Rin?"

"She went to the store. She said she'd be back."

He sat on the side of her bed and took her hand. "You shouldn't make yourself exhausted by running. That's not a good thing to do."

Tohru nodded. "I know." She wrapped her fingers around his hand. "It's been a long day."

Kyo looked at her sadly. "I didn't kiss Kimi back."

"I know," she replied. "Isuzu-san told me."

"Tohru, you know…I…um, well, you see...um…," Kyo blushed.

Tohru leaned forward and kissed him; the same way they'd do it in practice. Only this time it had absolutely nothing to do with the play. They both knew it.

--Curtains Up--

A/N: I apologize for taking so long with getting this chapter up. Last week, I had reviews, reviews, reviews for the dreaded Georgia High School Graduation test. Ugh. This week, I've been testing. Test, test, test. Today was the last day, so I decided that today was a good day to put this chapter up. I just have to keep my fingers crossed that I passed each one of them. I won't graduate next year if I don't. (Yay '09!)

Anyway, there's still more to come. I will have the next chapter up either this weekend, or next week. I thank you again for your support for this story. R and R!

God Bless!

-Takara-Star


	7. Love is Finding a Way

Lovely Circumstances

Lovely Circumstances

Chapter 7: Love is Finding a way

By: Takara-Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

--Curtains Up--

The whole day, Kimi was the one alone. What had happened while Kimi was at practice the other day spread through the school like wildfire. The boys wouldn't even talk to her. Everyone had shunned her. Well, not everyone. And during lunch break, there was one person who talked to Kimi.

"Kimi-san?" Tohru wheeled forward towards her. Tohru's leg was broken, and crutches would make her even clumsier. Kyo forbade her to use crutches. He "insisted" that she use a wheelchair.

"You're not going to shun Kimi too?" Kimi replied, confused.

"No," Tohru said smiling. "That would be wrong."

"Huh? But…you saw what Kimi did though! Because of Kimi, you got hurt."

Tohru sighed. "Well, I don't blame you for my injury; but, no one should be shunned. As I've told someone before, being alone is a frightening way to live. Having no one there makes everything sad. Revenge gets no one anywhere. All it does is cause more pain."

Kimi listened intently to Tohru's words. Tohru was a genuinely kind person. "But you are still probably angry with Kimi."

"No, I forgive you for kissing Kyo-kun like that. You are much different than I, Kimi-san. I've never been obsessed with boys. I'm obsessed with one…but Kyo-kun really is the only one. I've never thought about boys 24/7. So, therefore, because I don't completely understand, that doesn't give me right to get angry."

Kimi's eyes widened in surprise. Is this why people like Tohru so much? "Thank you for talking to Kimi. It has been lonely today. The last few days, Kimi has really been thinking hard about her actions towards others." She bit her lip as she held back tears. But she couldn't. "Looking back, Kimi has done nothing but hurt others. When Kimi received four days suspension, Mama wouldn't look or even talk to Kimi. Kimi hurt her. Kimi hurt Takuru-kun, Sara-san, Kyo-kun, and you. Kimi is a really rotten person."

"You're not awful, Kimi-san!" Tohru exclaimed. "You've realized the change you need to make, right? If you realize that and want to change, that doesn't make you a bad person. That means you're human. You make mistakes just like everyone else, and you want to correct them. I believe that if people remember their own mistakes, and remember that nobody's perfect, things like vengeful shunning wouldn't occur. Everyone has done things they are ashamed of. We're all in the same boat. But the point is that you try to be a better person."

Surprisingly, Kimi then leaned down and hugged Tohru. Still crying. Kyo then turned down the hallway to see them hugging. Kyo hadn't been shunning Kimi either. He just hadn't been able to talk to her. He felt really lucky to have a girlfriend who was kind to everyone. It encouraged him to be kinder as well. He had forgiven Kimi too. What was really the point in staying angry? It wouldn't do him or anyone else any good, would it? He also hoped that he and Tohru could influence everyone else to stop shunning Kimi.

"Hey," he said with a small smile. Kimi let go of Tohru, and looked up.

"Hello Kyo-kun," Tohru said smiling back.

"Kimi," Kyo nodded at her. "What's up?"

"K-Kimi's having a hard day. But Kimi thinks that Kimi will be okay." She looked down, blushing. "Kimi, um, wants to apologize for her behavior the other day. It was uncalled for and rude. Kimi is very sorry, Kyo-kun."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's over, ya know?" Kyo said, with a sigh. He then looked out the window as something caught his eye.

Akito.

It was a good and very convenient thing that school ended after lunch was over. Might as well leave now. "Tohru, Akito's outside." He grabbed the handles on the back of Tohru's wheelchair. "Kimi, go to the intercom and announce that the student council members need to report to the back entrance. Including Hana-Jima, and Uotani. Use their last names, got it?"

Kimi nodded. "Okey-dokey. Kimi won't let Kyo-kun down!" Then she scampered off to the place where the intercom was.

Kyo ran wheeling Tohru down the hallway as her heart pounded. Akito. Was. Here. Here.

Within five minutes, everyone met at the back entrance, and left from there, to go to Hana's house. So close. The other's had seen Akito as well, so, all knew what to do. The student council went to their own homes, while the other five ran off toward Hana's house.

They were all lucky today. But what if Akito came to the school on a day that wasn't a half day? That definitely would not have been a good situation. They'd have to come up with a plan for that too. But for now, everyone wanted to relax. Tohru and Kyo sat on the couch holding hands.

"I'll take you on a real date soon," he promised. "Maybe after all this play stuff gets out of the way."

They were still going to do the play; only a few adjustments needed to be made. And thankfully, the balcony scene was adjusted for Tohru.

Then Kyo changed the subject again. "What'd you tell Kimi today?"

Tohru then told him about how making mistakes is all part of being human and how revenge only causes pain. At the end of her explanation, Kyo nodded and chuckled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always know what to tell someone. That seems to be a talent you have."

Tohru blushed. "I don't know about _talent_..."

Kyo placed his hand against her cheekbone. "You don't have to be so modest, ya know?"

Tohru blushed even deeper at his touch. "Uh…er…um…um…um…uh…uh…okay?"

Kyo snickered at Tohru's blushing face. "Why d'ya have to be so cute? That's what I'd like to know."

(a/n: I'm not sure if anyone would mention this to me, but I was just worried about it myself. I'm a little nervous that someone will say he's out of character here…but, I would think he'd tell Tohru that she's cute if they were going out, wouldn't he? Sorry, I'm just paranoid. Maybe I'm worried for no reason, lol.)

--Curtains Up--

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Akito yelled. "Those #!& (a/n: fill in any word you want here) brats got away again!"

Kureno sighed. Akito had been angrier lately. He hoped that she wouldn't find out where they were. Akito sighed too, and decided that it was time to completely take matters into her own hands. Kureno was being incompetent anyway.

"Stay in the car, Kureno!" Akito snapped. She then walked back into the school. Akito then ran into Minami Kinoshita; who was staying after school for the Yuki fan club meeting.

"Excuse me," Akito said to Minami.

She turned to face Akito, and blushed. "Oh, yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm Akito Sohma," she said, faking a smile. "Would you be so kind as to tell me where I might find Yuki and Kyo Sohma, and Tohru Honda?"

"Y-you're part of the Sohma family?" Minami exclaimed.

"Yes," Akito replied, still faking kindness. "The head of the Sohma family, actually."

"Wow!" Minami said wide eyed with a sigh. "Um, I think you might find them with either Uotani or Hana-Jima." Her face twisted in dislike.

"You do not like them?" Akito asked chuckling.

"Yes. I _really_ dislike them."

Akito chuckled again. "Where might I find their homes?"

"Hm," Minami thought. "I don't know where Uotani lives. But, I can tell you where Hana-Jima lives. I went there once. But I must warn you: you're putting yourself in danger if you decide to go there."

"How so?"

"Hana-Jima is weird. She has a strange power. Something do with 'waves'. She can poison people with them. Also, her little brother can curse people."

"I see…" Akito crossed her arms.

"Do you _still_ want to know where she lives?" Minami looked at Akito baffled.

"Yes," Akito replied with a nod. "I do." She wasn't worried about being cursed. Wasn't she cursed enough? What would another curse do to her anyway?

Minami sighed and explained how to get to Hana's house. "It's your funeral, Akito-san," was the last thing she said as she walked away.

"Whatever," Akito muttered. She made her way back to the car, deciding how to act on her newfound information. Meanwhile, Kureno had a few brilliant ideas of his own.

--Curtains Up--

Tohru picked up the die, and rolled it. Yellow. She picked up a yellow card. She read over it and hummed the tune it told her to hum.

Kyo and Hana listened trying to figure out which song it was. They hoped they could beat the other teams. Finally, Hana knew the answer. "Is it…from _The Lady and the Tramp_?" She asked. "'He's a Tramp'?"

"Yes!" Tohru said smiling.

Then it was Yuki's team's turn. They rolled a blue. Kimi drew a card and picked up a pencil and some paper. She began doodling for her other teammates to figure out what she was drawing. At Hana's house, nobody ignored Kimi. Kyo and Tohru had asked them not to. She did learn her lesson after all.

As they played 'Cranium', they all smiled without a care in the world. But outside, something more ominous was brewing. Megumi and Hana both sensed it.

"Excuse me," Hana said excusing herself. "I'll be right back."

Hana opened the door, and looked out. She shut the door behind her. Akito was outside.

"Hana-Jima-san, I presume?" Akito narrowed her eyes, noticing Hana's long, black, hair.

"Yes," Hana replied, unfazed. "May I help you? You're…sort of…_loitering_."

Akito chuckled. "Am I now?"

"Yes. Now I will ask again, _Akito-san_; What do you want?" Yes, Hana knew who she was as soon as she laid eyes on her.

"You should know why I'm here," Akito replied coldly.

Hana just stared at Akito, fearless. "Who gave you my address?"

"An absolutely _lovely_ young woman by the name of Kinoshita-san."

"I see," Hana slightly narrowed her eyes. Normally, Hana would zap Minami; but, Minami had no idea of the situation. So, Hana let her go for once.

Machi stepped through the door. "Hana-Jima-san? Is everything okay?"

Her eyes darted to Akito. One look at her, and she knew as well. Deep down, just by looking at her, Machi somehow felt deep within her…that this person was the reason for Yuki's loneliness that she recognized. When Yuki told them about Akito, it made her wonder if Akito _was_ the reason Yuki was the way he was. And now, she was certain.

"Leave," she simply said, narrowing her eyes. "You are not welcome here."

"I don't believe you are in _any_ position to tell _me_ what to do," Akito said, walking towards them.

Hana walked to where she was making complete direct eye contact with Akito. "Kuragi-san's right. _Leave_. Or do you want problems?"

Akito laughed. "_Problems_? I've got plenty of problems already. What makes you actually think that _you_ are going to cause me any problems?"

"I can think of a few ways." Hana then made a sharp pain go through Akito's head. Akito fell to the ground in a gasp of pain. "I can make it worse."

Akito's pain then subsided, and she stood up. "Kinoshita-san was right then. I'm impressed; but you'll have to do better than that to get rid of me."

"Okay, I wi-"

"Wait, Hana-Jima-san!" Machi said frantically. "Don't!" She stepped down from the steps. "I don't know your _exact_ connection to the president. I know you're head of the Sohma family, but I will say this: you won't reach him. I _won't_ let you."

"You _won't_? Who says you won't? What are you? In _love_ with him?" Akito laughed again.

"Who cares?" Machi mumbled, blushing and looking away. "You won't touch him, or anyone else. Especially not him."

"You know what?" Akito asked, inching closer to Machi. "_No one tells me what to do_!" She then delivered a hard blow to Machi's face. "_No one! You hear me_?"

Machi fell to the ground, her face stinging with pain. Then she stood back up, hitting Akito back as hard as she could.

--Curtains Up--

A/N: Yay! Chapter 7! I wasn't sure I'd get this far. But, I'm just glad that the Grad tests are finally over. Now I have more time to type these up and post them. I'm sure you readers are pretty happy about it. :) Anyway, I've also got Spring Break coming up week after the upcoming week. So, then I'll have tons of time to work on the story.

But, I thank all of my readers again!

God Bless!

-Takara-Star


	8. Dost Thou Love Me?

Lovely Circumstances

Lovely Circumstances

By: Takara-Star

Chapter 8: Dost Thou Love Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

--Curtains Up--

Akito fell backward as blood rushed from her mouth. That Machi could really pack a punch. She cursed under her breath, then looked at her. Machi's face was hard and full of contempt. "Leave," she said coldly.

Akito laughed weakly, and slowly stood up. "You are a strong little pest, aren't you?"

"I highly suggest you go, _Akito-sama_," Hana said, with a hint of mockery.

"I won't leave," she replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, Yuki burst out the door. "What's…" his eyes fell to Akito as his words fell to none.

"My dearest Yuki! How wonderful to see you!" She inched closer to him. "I have missed you deeply…_you worthless RAT_!" Akito punched Yuki hard across the face. "How dare you expose our secret! Are you trying to ruin me? Are you trying to make me fall? I tell you now, and remind you that _I'm_ the head of this family!"

Hana felt anger rise up in her, then, Akito fainted to the ground. Yuki and Machi stared in shock at Akito for a second, then at Hana.

"Akito-san isn't dead," she said, no trace of guilt. "She's just unconscious. She should be fine." She smiled a small smile as if she were proud of herself.

"Hana-Jima-san…what…?" Yuki asked bewildered.

"I promise you, she'll be fine," was her reply.

Yuki then nodded, and went back inside to get Kyo to help him carry Akito inside to a futon. What else could he do? But he knew that Akito would be mad when she woke up. That was certain.

Hana looked to Akito, then looked up. Who brought her here? How did she get here? There wasn't any vehicle that she could see that could have brought her.

"I wonder when Akito-san will wake up?" Machi said, trying to break the silence.

"I'm not sure. Sometime in the next few hours, probably," Hana replied.

Then, Yuki came back outside with Kyo (who needed a lot of convincing to help bring Akito inside).

"He's out cold. Wow. I can't believe I'm saying this Hana-Jima…but thank you," Kyo said, picking up Akito by her feet; Yuki grabbing her arms.

They laid her down on a futon, and prayed that she wouldn't be in a rage when she woke up.

"Are you two okay?" Yuki asked Hana and Machi.

"Yes, I'm just fine," Hana said picking up a plate with shougayaki (ginger pork).

"I'll be fine too…" Machi replied, gingerly touching her face where Akito had punched her.

Tohru, who had dozed off, opened her eyes. They were playing Cranium, but they didn't want to play without Machi and Hana.

"W-what's going on?" she said, noticing a conked-out Akito on the floor. Akito just happened to be drooling in her sleep.

"Minami gave Akito my address…I argued with Akito-san…Akito-san hit Machi-san…Machi hit Akito-san back…Akito hit Yuki-kun…I zapped Akito-san. That's the short version, Tohru-kun," Hana said, patting Tohru's hand.

Tohru couldn't find the right words to say. Her eyes were wide with surprise at the situation, and from her own speechlessness. She had slept through all _that_?

--Curtains Up--

As the night trailed on, the played cards and games. They almost forgot that Akito was there. Then, she began to wake up.

"Where am I?" she groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "Hatori? Kureno?"

Yuki looked to her with a worried face. "You're not at the main house, Akito."

She slowly sat up. "I'm not?" she blinked confusedly at him, and everyone else. Then she looked down at what she was wearing. "Eh? Why am I wearing _boys_ clothes?" She looked really appalled.

Everyone looked at her in surprise; except for Hana, who smiled with pride. "Do you feel okay, Akito?" Kyo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I feel just fine, Kyon-chan. How are you?" She replied, smiling sweetly.

"I did feel okay…but now, I'm not so…sure," He replied, very taken aback.

"Well," she said, sticking her lip out. "I hope Mr. Cat feels better." Then she stood up on two feet. "Does anyone have an outfit I can borrow until I can get my own?"

Hana nodded. "Yes, there are some extra clothes in that room right there." She pointed at a door.

"Okay, thank you. You're Hana-Chan, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm so very, very, very, very glad I got it right!" She skipped off…yes, literally skipped off the other room.

"I see it worked," Hana said, with a small chuckle.

"Hana-Jima-san…what _exactly_ did you do to Akito?" Yuki asked, worriedly.

Hana chuckled again. "I re-did her brain waves. I changed them from violent and angry, to adorably sweet, and happy-go-lucky."

"Wha? But why is Akito acting like a…_girl_?" Kyo exclaimed in shock.

"Because Akito _is _a girl," Yuki said with a sigh.

"Why was she dressing like a boy then?" Kyo asked, apparently appalled.

"That's…um, not my place to say," Yuki replied quickly.

"So the head of your family was a crossdresser?" Manabe asked.

"Well…sort of, yeah," Yuki said, embarrassed.

"Awwwwwsoooooome," Manabe said like a surfer dude.

--Curtains Up--

When Akito was done changing, she came out with a huge smile on her face. "How does this look?" She had chosen a pink skirt and a flowy floral blouse.

"Good," said Hana. "Very nice."

Akito then sat down next to Tohru. "Hello, Tohru-chan! Ah! What happened to your leg? I'd heard you were injured…"

Tohru looked taken aback. Was Akito _really_ being nice to her, or was this some crazy dream? "Uh…er…I fell down a hill."

"Oh, you poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, thing! That must have been horrible!" Akito said, eyes wide with sympathy.

"Yes, it was very bad…" Tohru replied, embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be all better soon, sweetie!" Akito crooned. Then she giggled. "I also heard that you and Kyon-Chan are _going out._ Am I right?"

Tohru blushed. "Yes, t-that's true…"

Akito jumped up excitedly. "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! Let's play truth or dare! Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare! Truth or dare! Truth or d-"

"Oi, we get it already!" Kyo said, annoyed.

"Actually," Kimi said smiling. "Kimi thinks Truth or Dare is a great idea!"

"That does sound like fun," Manabe said, rubbing his chin in mock consideration.

Yuki shook his head. "Wait…I'm not sure if-"

"I'll go first!" Arisa declared, cutting off Yuki. "Yo, orangetop! Truth or Dare?"

"Neither," he said bluntly.

Arisa glared at him. "I think you're just scared that I'm gonna make you do something embarrassing, stupid cat."

Kyo glared back. "Don't call me a stupid cat! Fine. Whatever. _Dare, _then." Kyo saw no point in arguing with Arisa. Besides, if he chose 'truth', Arisa would tease him even more.

"Good choice," she said nodding her head. "Okay…I dare you to…hmmm…kiss the prince!" Arisa pointed at Yuki.

"SAY WHAT?" Kyo yelled in anger at Arisa. Chuckles of laughter shot up all over the room. Then only ones not laughing were Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Machi.

"Don't I have some say in this?" Yuki said, bursting up in refusal. "I definitely say 'no'."

Arisa sighed. "Oh well. I'm sorry you two are such wusses."

"We are _not_ wusses!" Kyo exclaimed. "We are _heterosexuals_ and _hate_ each other! There is no way I will kiss him!"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Wow," Manabe said. "Mr. Kitty cat used a big word."

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" Kyo said angrily.

"Wait to be blunt, Kyo," Yuki said, rolling his eyes. "Nonetheless, Kyo is right; we will not do that for obvious reasons."

"You all are seriously no fun," Arisa said with a sigh. Then she turned and pressed their faces together…at the lips. When she finally let go, she said, "There we go."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kyo shouted. "You have a sick mind, Yankee! You know that? And if you ever touch me again, I will issue a restraining order!"

Yuki was too shocked to say anything. Arisa laughed. "I wouldn't say sick minded…I'd just say that I love to tease you two. Now, orangetop…it's your turn."

Kyo growled angrily then said, "W-wave girl…Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Hana replied, sure of herself.

Kyo then chuckled. "I dare you to go to Shishou's house and yell, 'I love Kazuma' with out being caught."

"You're serious?" she asked, unfazed.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be back," she said standing up.

"_You're seriously going to do it_?" Arisa said wide eyed.

"Yes," Hana replied, walking out the door.

"I can't believe it," Arisa looked at Kyo in surprise. Then burst out laughing. "That's _genius_!"

"Um, thanks?" Kyo said, surprised. It wasn't _that_ genius. But, if all went well, his plan would work.

--Curtains Up--

It was a clear, starry night, and warm outside. Hana wasn't afraid of being attacked by a stalker; no, she could just zap them. She turned a corner, and sensed someone's waves. Oddly familiar…yet, she had never sensed them before. They were similar to Yuki and Kyo's waves…only it was a female presence.

She stopped near a bush and said, "It's not going to do you any good, you know…hiding. You could get bitten by something."

There was a gasp and a rustle of movement. "It's none of _your_ business!" A voice said. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can not do?"

"You're a Sohma," Hana said, staring at the bush.

There was a short silence, then the voice shot back, "Wow, a genius. Now tell me who you are?"

"Saki Hana-Jima."

"I've heard that name before…do you know Tohru?"

"You're one of the possessed, am I right?"

"You do know Tohru, then don't you? You're one of the other ones who figured out about us,"

"You'd be correct," Hana replied. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong…but are you a horse?"

"How in the world did you know that?"

"I have this ability…I can sense people's feelings, and thoughts. Sometimes I can also pick up what kind of person they are, and deep dark secrets."

"Interesting," Isuzu stood up.

"May I ask what you were doing?"

"Hiding, trying not to be noticed. What else? I'm Isuzu, but everyone calls me 'Rin'."

"Rin-chan…I like the sound of that name." Then Hana noticed Rin's "clubbing" outfit. "Interesting clothes…"

"You too. Anyway, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm here on a dare. I'm madly in love with Kazuma Sohma. I have to yell it outside without being caught."

Isuzu felt a laugh rise up in her, but she held it back. "A-are you serious? Who dared you to do _that_? Do you really love him?"

"Kyo-kun dared me to…and yes, I do."

"I can't believe you actually took the dare."

"Yes, I did. Kazuma-san must know that there is someone who loves him."

"You _really_ have problems. You know he's practically twice your age, right?"

"Hm…I don't care. Love will find a way, right?" Hana said wistfully.

"Maybe," Isuzu rolled her eyes. "Hey…are you in the play the school is putting on?"

"Yes. I am playing Lady Montague."

"Seriously? You must really be serious about being Kyo's mother for real!"

"Uh-huh," Hana gave her a small smile.

"Okay then. I will help you," Isuzu said. "It would be interesting, plus I'm bored." But truthfully, she wanted to see if it was possible to get Shishou a woman.

"I thank you kindly, Rin-chan."

The two of them quietly walked the short distance that was left to get to his house. The lights were still on, and Hana and Isuzu could see that Shishou was reading a book. Thankfully, it was only reading and not cooking.

"Okay," said Isuzu in a whisper. "You scream 'I love Kazuma', then you dart off to another bush, and we see what happens. Then, we'll do it again, and then see what happens."

Hana nodded and walked out to stand in front of the porch. "I LOVE KAZUMA!" she yelled. Then, she darted off to a bush.

Shishou only looked up, bewildered, then looked back down at his book.

Then Hana jumped out again. "I LOOOOOOOOOOVE, LOOOOOOOOOVE, LOOOOOOOOOVE, KAZUMA!" Then she jumped into a bush.

Shishou looked up with a dumbfounded expression. He stood up, and walked out onto the porch. "Hello? Who's there? Come on out. You're not in trouble." He didn't see any reason to be angry. Apparently, a woman liked him. He had to admire the nerve of whoever it was. "It's okay, come on out."

Isuzu's plan worked. She motioned for Hana to just give herself up. But Hana, was strangely acting…flustered. Like a normal girl would when they confessed their love. Even though she usually seemed to have her head on her shoulders, she actually blushed and was now embarrassed.

"I-I'm here," she called from the bush.

"Your voice sounds familiar," he said. "Have we met before?"

"Yes," she replied with a squeak. Normally could maintain her composure, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"S-Saki H-Hana-Jima," she said, slowly standing up.

--Curtains Up--

Kyo looked at his watch. "I think she actually did it. She's not back yet."

"Of course she'd do it, Kyo," Arisa said, rolling her eyes.

Tohru nodded, and looked as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Tohru, you can go to sleep if you want to, ya know," Kyo said gently.

"No, I want to wait…for…Hana-chan to…get home," she replied with a yawn. "Plus, we haven't practiced our lines yet, Kyo-kun."

"Don't worry about that now," he told her. "We can do that tomorrow."

Tohru nodded. Then, seemingly out of her control, she rested her head on Kyo's shoulder and fell asleep instantly. Akito was asleep too. Everyone else had gone home.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Arisa went to go answer it.

"Hello," Shishou said smiling. "How are you this evening, Uotani-san?"

Standing next to him was an oddly confident Hana. "I'm fine," Arisa replied with curiosity.

"I've brought Saki-san home. Are her parents' home? I'd like to speak to them."

Arisa's eyes widened. "Um, they're in the kitchen…"

Hana and Shishou stepped inside, and Arisa pulled Hana into the living room. "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Han replied. "Kazuma-san isn't angry with me. But he _did_ hear me say how I feel about him. And I had some help from horse named 'Rin'."

"Oh…that's the girl that found Tohru the day she got hurt," Arisa said. "So, what happened?"

"He just said he'd escort me home. On the way, Kazuma-san asked me questions about myself…acted very kind to me."

"He…didn't reject you?" Kyo asked confusedly.

"He neither rejected me, or excepted my feelings."

Kyo grimaced, fearing the outcome of his dare. "That didn't work out how I had expected it to at all."

"Really now? Will you now realize just how stupid you are? Did you honestly expect Shihan to reject her flat out?" Yuki said, rolling his eyes.

"Well…" Kyo was about to say yes, because of pride; but he stopped himself. He didn't want to be called stupid again. He had to admit to himself that Yuki was…undoubtedly right. Kyo crossed his arms angrily.

"I see my point is made," said Yuki.

Kyo's response was, "Whatever."

"Saki-chan!" Hana's mom called. "Can you come in here please? We need to discuss something with you."

"Coming mother," Hana called. She walked into the kitchen. "Yes?"

Her father looked at her curiously, then back to Shishou. "Saki…Kazuma-san has asked my permission to…court you."

(Courting isn't a term used very much nowadays. It is an old-fashioned-but good, in my opinion-form of dating with the intention of marriage. When people courted, they weren't allowed to be left alone together without anyone else around for long periods of time. Kazuma used this term because he is a gentleman, and, he wants to give Saki a chance. Plus, he wants to make a good impression on her parents so they don't think he has a 'lolita-complex'.)

--Curtains Up--

A/N: I seriously LOVE this chapter. I believe this is my favorite one so far. There are a few more chapters left…but I still haven't decided on how it's going to end though. But it will end with a 'bang'…sort of, it you know what I mean. Maybe I will use an actual bang. I'm not sure yet though. But, I've got an idea for another fan fiction when I finish this. It's gonna be another school fic. I'm not going to reveal what it's going to be about until I get to the last chapter of this one.

God Bless!

-Takara-Star


	9. Love Will Break it Down!

Lovely Circumstances

Lovely Circumstances

By: Takara-Star

Chapter Nine: Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters. All of it belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I am only writing fan fiction.

--Curtains Up--

Kyo sat in the boy's dressing room staring at himself in the mirror. His expression was such that it could be taken as 'moping'.

Haru came up behind him. "What's wrong, Kyo?"

"Nothing," Kyo said coolly.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing," Haru replied. "Are you breaking up with Honda-san already?"

"No!" Kyo exclaimed, glaring up at Haru.

"Well, what's wrong then?"

Kyo sighed heavily. "Shishou says he's going to 'court' Hana-Jima."

Haru's eyebrows raised some in surprise. "Shihan's pursuing her? Lucky guy. Hana-Jima san has a nice figure."

Kyo stood up. "You disgust me. Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Haven't we already discussed this? I'm a completely normal guy. Is it so wrong for me to notice? I'm not going to lie and say that Hana-Jima san's ugly," Haru said with a sigh.

"I _never_ said it wasn't normal for you to notice. I'm saying, keep your thoughts to yourself. You don't see Yuki or me throwing everything we happen to think about around do you?" Kyo said angrily.

Totally ignoring Kyo, Haru said, "Do think Honda-san has a nice figure?"

Kyo blushed, and his eye twitched. "That has absolutely nothing to do with what I just asked you, or the original conversation, stupid! You are such a perv!"

Haru still continued to ignore him. "Well, do you?"

Kyo continued to blush, and gritted his teeth. "Yes, fine, _whatever._ Of course I think Tohru's attractive. But all of this has absolutely nothing to do with what we originally were talking about! It's not something worth discussing either!" Kyo grabbed Haru's shirt, "Happy now?" Kyo then let him go, pushing him down.

Apparently satisfied, Haru stood up and dusted off his pants. "Shihan's not going to abandon you. Is that the problem?"

Kyo hated sounding so immature. "Partially. But, also the fact of having her as my…mom."

"Ah. They only like to tease you, you know? Uotani-san and Hana-Jima-san don't mean anything by it."

"I know, but it's still annoying," Kyo said, rolling his eyes. "But, I guess I should be happy for Shishou. I mean, I'm in love too…so, maybe I could be more understanding. But, even I have to admit that they would be good for each other."

--Curtains Up--

Kazuma sighed heavily as he waited outside the school for Hana. He was sort of nervous about his first outing with her. It was nerve racking to think that he was actually pursuing someone…especially since the person was quite a bit younger than him. But, he did like her. He liked her the moment he first laid eyes on her. He thought it was interesting and different that she wore black all the time; and she was mysteriously…beautiful? For some odd reason, he was attracted to her because she was a little mysterious and seemingly kindhearted. Believe it or not, he knew about how she always teased Kyo. But he didn't see it as something to worry about. Kyo and Hana were friends at least, right?

"Hello, Kazuma-san," Hana said from behind him. "How are you?"

He turned to her, and smiled. "Good. And how are you, Saki-Chan?"

"Very well, thank you."

Kazuma pulled out a bouquet of pink roses for her, from behind his back. "I wasn't sure what kind of flowers you'd like. But, I just saw these and had a feeling you might like them."

Hana took the flowers with a smile. "They're very lovely, Kazuma-san. I thank you, very much."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was afraid I'd get the wrong kind."

"It's the thought that counts anyway," Hana said, still smiling. "But these flowers are still very beautiful."

"Shall we go then?" Kazuma held out his hand to her. Hana gave him a nod of her head, and took his hand, lacing her fingers in his.

--Curtains Up--

Kureno felt very satisfied with himself. It turns out he had done the right thing after all, leaving Akito at Hana's house that day. He wasn't sure what would happen if he did that, but, it seemed to have been a great idea. Akito was the complete opposite of what she was before.

"Kureno-chaaaaaaaan! Kureno-chaaaaaaaaan! Kureno-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Akito called, skipping over to him. "Do you want to go see the play with me tomorrow? Please please please please pleeeeeeeease?"

Kureno looked over at her, thinking. "I'm not so sure, Akito."

"Aw! Why not?" Akito stuck her lip out in complaint.

"I…have my reasons. I may go, but, it might not be a good thing if I did."

"Is it because of Arisa-chan?"

Kureno's eyes widened, as she said Arisa's name. Akito's eyes looked a little sad. He didn't say anything to her, but Akito could see the answer in his eyes. "Arisa-chan…asked me about you. If I knew who you were, and how you were doing."

Kureno sighed. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you were doing well, and that you would see her tomorrow."

"What?" Kureno looked dumbfounded. Now he couldn't refuse to go. Not after Akito had made that promise.

Akito nodded. "After talking to Arisa-chan, I decided that…she really needs you more than I do. When I discussed it with her today, her eyes looked sad. Really sad as she asked me how you were doing. I mean, I only kept you here from my own selfishness. You…are free. You can go if you want."

He stared at Akito, lost in thought. _Freedom_. That word sounded amazing. But, at what cost? "Do you want me to stay, Akito?"

"I…I can't make you stay. I don't want to. I'll be fine. Besides…since Hana-chan changed my personality…it's given me time to think things through clearly. The curse is…it's all falling apart. I need to accept that. And letting you go is the first step, I think."

Kureno nodded. He really wanted to be with Arisa; and here Akito was, setting him free. He nodded, and stood up, hugging Akito. "I'm sorry you've had to put up with me for so long." He then let her go, and turned toward his room. He had packing to do.

--Curtains Up--

After the first showing of _Romeo and Juliet_ for the community, everyone was a little sad. It was a lot of fun. One more performance left…and then…no more. Machi was strangely enjoying herself. She was feeling a little sad too that it was ending so soon.

She sat in the student council room, reading. It took every ounce of strength she had to hold back from tearing everything off the shelves today. She tried to focus on her book, and the fact that the play was ending soon.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't even notice that Yuki had sat down beside her. He sat there waiting for a moment; wondering if she'd notice that, lo and behold, he was sitting there.

Finally he said, "That book must be really interesting if you haven't noticed that I'm sitting here."

"Huh?" Machi jumped from surprise, blushing when she looked at him. She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Yuki said, chuckling.

"There is nothing in particular you wish to discuss?" She mumbled, crossing her arms, still blushing.

"Yes actually…there was something. I'm not sure how to tell you."

"What?"

"Well," Yuki said, his cheeks beginning to turn red as well. "I'll just come out and say it. I…I'm…" But, the words didn't come out; even when he said he'd 'come out and say it.'

Machi's eyes widened. Did Yuki…wait…there was _no_ way. He didn't have feelings for her, did he? There was no way that was what he was trying to tell her…was it? How was that possible? Someone in love with someone like her? Machi knew she liked Yuki. She knew her feelings were real. Unlike those silly fan club girls who were aggressively infatuated with him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Yuki swallowed hard. He'd never done this before. "I'm in love with you, Machi…chan." Short, sweet, and to the point.

Machi looked at him in shock. Not a disgusted shock, but just…shocked. She sat there for a moment, thinking. Then whispered, "I…I'm in love with you too…" She blushed, looking away.

Yuki smiled. "That's…a…relief. I really wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how to, or anything."

"Me either," Machi said, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Are you smiling?" He asked, chuckling. He smirked at her.

Machi's face became beet red. "N-no," said, obviously trying to hold back a giggle.

"You are so smiling!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"I see it."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"You can't fool me."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't."

Finally, Yuki laughed and grabbed both sides of her head. "I see it right there." He touched her lips with his thumb.

"You caught me," she said, defeated.

Yuki then kissed her gently. When he pulled back he said, "Yes, I did."

--Curtains Up--

(2 weeks earlier)

"_Kimi thinks that's a great idea!" Kimi said, smiling._

"_It is a really good idea, but...will people be a little angry if they find out the truth about my leg?" Tohru asked curiously._

"_Maybe so, but it'll be a huge shocker come closing night. It's cool that we're adding in some extra stuff at the end of the play," Arisa said. "That's the point though...to be a huge shocker."_

"_Should we tell the other student council members the idea then?" Tohru asked, looking to Kimi._

"_Yes, Kimi will mention it tomorrow at the meeting!"_

(end of flashback)

Tohru sighed. This would be interesting. As she got ready for bed, she brushed her hair. She thought about tomorrow, and their very last performance; also the extra thing they had decided on doing after the performance. The other things they had been practicing; but the sponsors, and the actors and actresses in the play had kept it under wraps. It would be interesting, especially with the last minute changes.

Arisa had called just a few hours earlier saying that Kureno had come back to her. He had used the address that Tohru had gave him a while back to find her if he ever wanted to. Tohru smiled as she thought about them. Had Akito-san finally let him go? That seemed to be the most logical explanation. She knew that Kureno really wasn't one to break promises.

_Knock. Knock._

"Coming!" Tohru called, wheeling herself over to the door. She opened it, and saw Kyo standing there.

"Hey," he said, smilling at her. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" she replied, smiling back.

He walked in and said, "Tomorrow's the big day, huh?" He sat down on her bed, as she wheeled over in front of him.

"Yes."

"You know," he said, seemingly in thought. "I've been thinking…"

"About what, Kyo-kun?"

"I'm wondering if it were a coincidence that you and me got the lead roles in the play. It almost seems as if we were set up for it," he said with a small chuckle.

Tohru's eyes widened. "You…really think it's possible…?"

"Uh-huh. I do. I really owe Hana-Jima and Uotani for this one. They're probably the masterminds behind this," He replied, leaning in and pressing his forehead to hers, taking her hand.

"Are you going to tell them?" Tohru whispered, blushing a little. "Thank you, I mean."

"Yeah, remind me to do that tomorrow," he whispered back.

"Okay."

Then Kyo placed his lips on hers. Not sensing that something was wrong.

_Pop! Splash!_

Kyo and Tohru jumped from fright, and shivered as cold water drenched them. A water balloon.

"What the…?" Kyo listened to the sounds of footsteps. "Wait here." He ran out of her room. Knowing exactly who threw the water balloon.

At the bottom of the steps, Kyo lunged out, tackling Shigure to the floor. He twisted his arms behind his back saying, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing," Shigure squeaked.

"Oh yeah. I'm so sure you're _just fine_," Kyo scoffed. "You're a seriously twisted imbecile. You know I can send you to the hospital, right? Now did you throw that water balloon?" Kyo already knew the answer though. He twisted Shigure's arms tighter.

"Yes, I did," Shigure squeaked again. "'Cause it looked as if you might take Tohru-kun's innocen-"

"You pervert!" Kyo exclaimed, chopping Shigure over the head, hard. "You idiot! Do you honestly think that I would do something like that to her?"

"Yes," Shigure replied, still squeaking. Kyo's hand raised again to whack Shigure in the head again.

"Kyo-kun? Is everything all righ-" Tohru called, but was cut off by her wheel chair beginning to roll down the stairs. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Kyo and Shigure had no time to react.

_Bam!_

Tohru crashed into them. She flew from her wheelchair, crashing into Kyo's back. Kyo flew forward, leaving Shigure under the wheelchair. Tohru reacted by hanging on to Kyo, as they flew over the table, hitting the wall. When they had made it to the ground again, Tohru was gripping him so hard, her nails were almost digging into his skin. She was too shocked to move. He was too shocked to move as well, as he lay on top of her. As they lay there, both began to realize that something wasn't right. It seemed that something was missing that was supposed to be happening. But it wasn't.

Kyo's copper eyes were staring into Tohru's, but, then they widened at her. He felt different. One person is what he felt like. Not two, not three. One. He slowly sat up, never breaking his eye contact with Tohru. Both their faces bewildered.

"Kyo-kun…are you okay?" she murmured, sitting up.

"I don't know. I feel…odd...I'm not…"

"You're not transforming…" Tohru murmured again.

Shigure moved out from under the wheelchair. He looked up them. Then he too, got confused. "Kyo-kun why aren't you in cat form?"

"I think my curse is…gone," he breathed. He still kept his eyes on Tohru.

--Curtains Up--

A/N: I apologize for the hold up. I know I said I'd get the chapters up quicker, now that the Graduation test is done and over with, but then…prom stuff made me busy again! It's this Saturday (4-19-08). But there's really nothing else coming up…well, there's the EOCT (end of course test) but that's not really a HUGE deal. I'll still have plenty of time to write.

I hate to say this…but, the next chapter will be the last chapter of Lovely Circumstances. But I'm already starting to work on my new story. Now, I said before that it would be a school fic, but, I changed my mind. There were two different stories that I wanted to do, so I chose the other one. (I will do the school fic at a later date, though) My new story is going to be called, Calico (You know, like a calico cat. That cat with three colors-black, white, and orange). Well, it takes place after the curse is broken, and after graduation. And Kyo and Tohru are making plans (I won't say what kind just yet though. I'll keep you guessing for now.). But along the way, they come face to face with someone from the past. Someone they both need to help together. It won't be a big comedy like this one (there will be some humor though.). It'll be more of a drama kind of thing.

God Bless!

-Takara-Star


	10. All's Well, that Ends Well

Lovely Circumstances

Lovely Circumstances

Chapter 10: All's well, that Ends Well

By Takara-Star

Disclaimer: You know, after writing fan fictions for a while, you'd think it's obvious that…I don't own Fruits Basket, or it's characters; 'cause it belongs to Natsuki Takaya. And, I'd be stupid to come out and say, "Furuba is mine! All mine! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" LOL. (Note: I don't own SpongeBob either. It belongs to Nickelodeon)

--Curtains Up--

"Romeo!" said the boy playing the Friar. "O pale! Who else! What, Paris too? And steep'd in blood? Ah, what and unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance!" Tohru shifted and groaned some on the tomb table. Then the Friar said, "The lady stirs."

Tohru slowly sat up saying, "O, comfortable Friar, where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be! And here I am! Where is my Romeo?"

Everyone behind the stage began to make noise of an approaching crowd. "I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death contagion, and unnatural sleep: a greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband is in thy bosom lies dead. And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question for the watch is coming; come go, good Juliet. I dare thee no longer stay."

Tohru shook her head, looking sadly down at "dead" Kyo. "Go get thee hence, for I will not away." Then she cocked her head curiously, coming down from her tomb table, to her wheelchair. She wheeled over to where Kyo was, then positioned her self on the ground next to him. She picked up the small bottle. "What's here? A cup enclosed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl, drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after?" Tohru leaned down over Kyo, touching his face. "I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with restorative." She placed her lips to his gently. "Thy lips are warm."

Offstage, a boy called, "Which way?"

Tohru looked up with a gasp. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief!" She pulled the small dagger from its sheath. "Oh, happy dagger! This is thy sheath!" She jabbed the collapsible blade to her chest while fake blood drenched her dress. "There rust, and let me die." She fell backward onto Kyo, her elbow jabbing into his chest. He gasped and sat up some.

"Owww…" he said wincing.

Some people in the audience snickered at Kyo's burst. He became frozen from embarrassment, staring out in the audience. Arisa quickly reacted. She grabbed a nearby black cape, with a hood, and a plastic grim reaper stick. She ran out as the Grim Reaper.

"GO BACK TO HELL! DIE DEMON!" She yelled. "How dare thou possess Romeo's body! How dare thou attempt to bring back what I have already sent to Hell!"

Kyo looked up in surprise, but only to have the stick fly into his head. He got a nose bleed, and suddenly got a goofy look on his face. Then he said, "Grim Reaper funny!" Then, laid back down, passing out, nose bleeding profusely.

"Oops…" Arisa whispered in surprise. "That's not good." Then she ran off the stage telling the stage hands to close the curtains. Once the curtain was closed, Yuki and Arisa ran back out to carry Kyo offstage. Tohru pulled out a handkerchief from her sleeve, and pressed it over Kyo's nose.

Noticing that the play was pretty much over, Kimi ran out onto the stage. She took the microphone and said, "Nobody leave yet! Kimi says SIT DOWN!" She shouted into the microphone. Everyone then got quiet. She smiled, then winked at the audience. "For the last performance of _Romeo and Juliet_, the actors and our sponsors planned a little something extra for closing night. To kick it off, please welcome the comedy duo, our two presidents: Vice President Manabe-kun, and President Yun-Yun!"

Yuki looked at Manabe, horrified. "You've got to be kidding me. No one told me I was doing this with you!"

"You are now," Manabe said, pulling Yuki onto the stage. Manabe took the mic as Yuki stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Hellooooo everybody! How are you all doing tonight? I don't know who here watches SpongeBob, but did everyone here catch the _Pest of the West_ special the other night?" Some of the audience whooped. Others went, "How dee do, y'all?"

"I'm glad to hear we've got fans of the most happenin' sea sponge _evah_!" The audience made a little more noise. Then Manabe turned to Yuki, who still felt awkward. "How about you, Yun-Yun…did you watch it?"

"No," Yuki replied matter-of-factly.

"Well then, allow me to teach you a little song they sang in the episode." Manabe winked at the audience, then cued the music. He stuck his fingers in his belt loops, and bent his knees, kicking up his feet a little bit. "Who's there for you when you are sad and dooown?" Then the audience shouted, "ME!"

"Idiot friends," he sang. Then he walked over the Yuki, slapping him. "Who picks you up and slaps you all around? Who puts thorns in you, so you can save the town? Idiot friends! Idiot friends! Idiot Friends!" Then Yuki got mad and pushed Manabe. But as he got back up again, the audience laughed. Manabe pulled out a card with lines on it for Yuki to say. Yuki sighed, deciding to go along with it, so he didn't seem like a party pooper.

"Duh, duh, duh! Do-duh doop do do! Da dee da da do dada da! Dee da da doo-doo-doo, duh do!" Manabe sang, imitating Patrick. Then Manabe turned to Yuki. "You know, SpongeBuck, all we've been a'doing is singing about what I've done for you! Well, what have you done for me?"

Yuki looked at the card and sang to the same tune Manabe did. "Who helps you pick your pants up off the ground?"

"Thanks Buddy!" Manabe said, smiling. "Curses! Only and Idiot Friend would do that!"

"Let's, um, bring it home, Idiot Friend," Yuki read off of the card.

Then Manabe put his arm around Yuki's shoulder, and began kicking up his legs, as they sang the last verse. Yuki looking bewildered. "Who'll let you ride on his coffin? Who slaps you hard and often? What do you and me have in common? We're idiot friends!" And at the end, Yuki turned and hit Manabe in the head. Manabe only laughed as they exited the stage.

The lights then suddenly went off, as another familiar song began to play. Then, a light flashed on revealing Hana wearing a slinky black dress, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail with curls. She had on a headset microphone too. She didn't smile, she just began to sing and dance. "Some people call me crazy. Some think there's no explaining. Just believe what you see, it's supernatural." At the end, Hana slowly spun off of the stage, and the lights became brighter, revealing Akito center stage in a pretty blue kimono, and a flower in her hair. She made her way to the microphone. When she got there, a song literally blasted on as she belted, "Do you love me?"

Shigure ran out with harmony, "Do you love me?"

"Do you Love me?" Akito sang, hopping up and down.

"Do you love me?"

Then both of them sang, "Now that I can da-a-a-a-nce?" Then the music cut off, as they both pulled out fans and began to do a traditional Japanese dance. Then, Shigure picked her up bridal style, and carried her off the stage. Then the lights flashed on as a Crazy Frog song began to play. Momiji and some other girls came out and began to dance. Then it switched to Arisa singing "Miss Independent".

Tohru took a deep breath. It was almost time for her to go on again. She was nervous. But she knew everything by heart- just like her lines. She watched as Mine and Ayame waltzed on stage. She then reached down, touching Kyo's Juzu beads in her pocket. He'd be there right? Kyo, who just woke up, was absolutely fine. He stood behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"You'll do fine," he said with a quiet laugh. You did good in the play, you'll do great now."

"Okay," she smiled up at him. "Is your nose feeling okay, Kyo-kun?"

"It's a little sore," he said rolling his eyes. "I'll get Uotani later, though."

Then the lights shut off letting Tohru know that it was her turn to go on. She wheeled on to the dark stage and sat there a moment. The lights flashed on, and she quickly jumped up, and pushed her wheelchair off the stage. She was wearing a pair of very flattering jeans, and a pink, silk kimono sleeve top. She had on headsets as well. The music blasted on as she began to sing. "I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure."

Then Arisa came onto the stage singing. "And I just can't wait 'till the day when you knock on my door."

"Now every time I go to the mailbox, gotta hold myself down," Hana sang without much feeling.

Then all three of them sang, " 'Cause I just can't wait 'till you write me you're coming around." Then, as they sang the chorus, everyone came out onto the stage, to dance with partners. "I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. I'm walking on sunshine whoooooa! And don't it feel good?" Kyo watched from offstage, smiling. He watched noticing Tohru didn't have a partner. He sighed, then walked out so she wouldn't be dancing alone. They continued on with the song. Even the audience got up and danced. And all the members of the zodiac were out in the audience as well having a grand time.

At the end of the song, everyone on the stage took their bows with a smile as the audience hollered and clapped. Then one by one, they exited the stage.

--Curtains Up--

At the after party, everyone was laughing and smiling. All had gone well. Arisa's Grim Reaper idea was a big hit, and so were the musical numbers. And the fact that Tohru's leg wasn't broken had all the students at Kaibara High shocked. Even the members of the Zodiac were surprised.

"That was so surprising, Onee-chan!" said Kisa. "I thought it was broken!"

"Well," said Tohru smiling. "They had decided to do the extra performance the day after I hurt my leg…which the doctor said that it was only sprained. But everyone told me to tell everyone that it was broken to surprise everyone tonight.

"First of all," Kyo said, looking at Arisa, annoyed. "You're lucky you don't owe me a nose job. Second, thank you."

Arisa and Hana looked at him in curiosity. "For what?"

"This whole play thing was you two's idea wasn't it?" he asked looking at them, face now calm.

Arisa's eyes widened, then she smiled some. "It was Hana, Yuki, Haru, and my idea. We are the ones who put it all together."

"I thought so. I owe you all of you for knocking some sense into Tohru and me. Even Yuki, if you can believe that."

"I can," Hana said, opening a candy bar, and winking at Kazuma from across the room.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Go talk to him. If you want to flirt with him, just go do it."

"Will do," Hana said, flitting over to Kazuma.

"So, I bet Tohru's happy that you can hug her now without any difficulties," Arisa said, sighing.

"Yeah, she is. It also looks like those two are happy about it too," Kyo pointed to Ayame and Mine who were dancing and kissing in a far off corner.

"So everyone's curse is broken?"

"Yes," Kyo said with a nod. He looked up behind her. "There's someone behind you."

Arisa turned around, and looked up at Kureno. Her eyes widened, as if she didn't know what to say.

"Hello, Arisa," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she said back, dumbfounded.

Kyo turned away, not even bothering to ask how they knew eachother. He didn't exactly care anyway. So, he then walked to where Tohru was-talking to a news reporter.

"So," the woman said. "Your leg wasn't broken?"

"N-no ma'am," Tohru replied nervously. "Everyone decided that it would be cool if I pretended that it was broken. Then, tonight, when we had the performance…uh, er…it would surprise everyone."

"Wow. Now, what about you and that orange haired boy… You two played Romeo and Juliet in the play…but are you two dating in real life? Rumor has it that you two are."

"Er," Tohru replied, blushing. "Y-yes. I love Kyo-kun very much."

"How sweet," the lady said, smiling. Then she turned to Kyo. "Oh, oh! How does it feel to be dating and playing these roles at the same time?"

"Uh…" Kyo said, taken aback. What _was_ it like? "I guess, um, easier?"

"Easy? How so?" The woman asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's not as awkward than if we were doing these roles with someone we didn't like."

"I see," she said. "Who made the costumes? They were lovely!"

"Why, me of course!" said Ayame, popping out of nowhere. "I and my lovely assistant Mine, made them."

The reporter turned to Ayame noticing how beautiful he was. She completely forgot about Kyo and Tohru.

Kyo turned to Tohru with a smile. "I don't know about you, but how about something to eat? I'm hungry."

Tohru nodded. "Me too. I would like something to eat as well."

They both walked out of the cafeteria, and to the front doors of the school. It was dark outside. Noticing that no one else was around at the moment, he turned to Tohru, and whispered, "Love you."

"I love you too, Kyo-kun," Tohru whispered back.

With that, Kyo stole her lips with his, then, pulling away. He then turned to walk into town with her, hand in hand.

THE END

--Curtains Up--

A/N: Wow. Thank you so much to my readers for making this my most successful fanfiction so far. It's sad that it's over, but, I really feel like I've grown some in my writing with this story. Anyway, my new fanfiction is coming up! Here's and excerpt from my new fan fiction, _Calico_:

"_I can't tell you how much pain I endured, how much torture I experienced both physically and mentally. No words could give it justice. Being looked down on, beaten, harassed, assaulted…even I can't fully fathom my experiences. Being the most pitied thing in this family…what else can I say except…It tears me apart."_

Is it keeping you guessing? Good. That's what I'm going for. But, thanks again for all of my readers.

God Bless!

-Takara-Star


End file.
